The Potter Twins: the final battle
by Aria777
Summary: Bella Potter knew that one day she would have to go back to the Wizarding World and face her destiny.But her life takes a surprising turn when unwelcome visitors come to Forks, and she must face her past sooner than she expected.Set after BD and during DH
1. Chapter 1: memories

Chapter 1- Memories

As I stood in the forest clearing, I breathed the scent of pine into my oversensitive nose. There was no prey for me here, so I moved on. A few seconds later, I stopped in the dense forest; green trees surrounded me, and moss covered the earthy floor. It reminded me of another forest, in another place. Except that one was far less friendly than the forests and terrain of Washington.

I took in a whiff of hair again. Then it hit me; the smell of a deer to my left, only a mile away.

This would be easy prey. Not much fun, but I was thirsty.

I let my instincts take hold. I moved my legs with delicate speed, barely letting them touch the ground. As I was running, I felt as if nothing could stop me; I was a dancer, jumping over logs as graceful as a ballerina, swinging my legs back and forth between the trees; a quality I never would have described myself, if I was still human.

At last, my prey stood in front of me, hunched over eating. I hunched behind a tree trunk while I decided my next move. It didn't sense my presence, and as I inched closer, my eyes told me this was no deer, it was a buck. The buck had huge antlers, and its eyes were dark as night…

"_Expecto Patronum!" my brother yelled with all his might. A second later, the shape of a buck came out of his wand, glowing a misty blue. The Buck took off, running with all it's might to the opposite side of the lake, where the shape of my brother and Godfather lay. The dementors began to be driven away by the force of the patronus. When they were all gone, my brother lowered his wand, and looked back to me and Hermione. "Bella, it wasn't dad, it was me!" he exclaimed. I just smiled back at him._

I gasped. Not realizing what had happened, I opened my eyes. I was lying face down on the forest floor. With vampire speed, I stood up, and wiped some dirt that had gotten on my jeans.

_What just happened? Was that a flashback?_

No, it couldn't have been a flashback! Do vampires even _have_ those?

Whatever it was, it reminded me that my brother's patronus was about to become my meal. And I couldn't do that. I also realized how long it had been since I had thought about my other life. The one big secret I had kept hidden while I lived in Forks. Not even Alice, the one who could see the future. Obviously, she hadn't seen me coming from the Wizarding world, nor leaving the muggle one here behind.

It has been a year and a half since I left Hogwarts. In that time, I have been in more danger than back home. How ironic.

Forks was supposed to give me protection from the dangers of the Wizarding world. From the dangers of him: He-who-must-not-be-named. Otherwise known as Voldemort.

He tried to kill my twin brother and me when we were only a year old, but the curse rebounded. Ever since then, he has been trying to regain power and seek his revenge. In our first year, he almost succeeded, but Harry defeated him, or so we thought. In our second year, he saved Ginny from Tom Riddle's Diary and defeated the Basilisk, while Hermione and I had been petrified (consequently, I had been with Hermione when the snake tried to attack her). In our third year, we thought Sirius Black was out to kill us and that he had betrayed our parents to Lord Voldemort, but he turned out to be innocent, and our Godfather. Then, Harry was picked for the Tri-wizard Tournament in our fourth year; in the second task, the Champions had to save someone they cared about most (for Harry, it was me) and save them from the lake. In the third task, Harry and Cedric had been sent to the graveyard with a port key; Cedric was killed, and Lord Voldemort had risen again. That night in the graveyard, Voldemort had planned to kill Harry first, and then with him out of the way, he would kill me. But his plan didn't work; Harry survived, and in our fifth year, had to bear through a series of accusations that he was a liar. During that time, I supported him whole-heartedly. So did many others: Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasley family, the Order, not to mention Luna and Neville.

Thinking about them made me want to cry. But vampires can't cry.

Our fifth year had been very rebellious, with us trying to stand up against Toad-face Umbridge (I giggled at the thought) and the ministry. But it was also a year of nightmares, for Harry at least. Voldemort had found the connection between their minds. Still to this day, I don't know if I have a connection or not, and honestly I would rather not find out. The connection had led to us risking our lives, trying to save our godfather, and finding the prophecy. I still remember the exact words: _Neither two can live while the other one survives._ Those words had prophesized that one day, the final battle between the potter twins and Lord Voldemort would end in one dying. There was no way in _hell _that it was going to be me or Harry. Especially since I was now a vampire, I would make sure of it.

The prophecy had something right; shortly after my fifth year ended, I was sent _here._ Harry had said it would be better this way. Voldemort would never find me here. And he was right. At first, I thought my life was over because I had lost the connection to the only people and place I had ever known, but while I had been here, I met the Cullen's, and the werewolf pack (very different from what I expected, after seeing Lupin transform!), and a few months ago, had Renesme. I also had not used my wand since I arrived, even though I was already seventeen (thank God I turned seventeen _before_ I became a vampire!) Neither Edward nor Jacob know anything, and I was hoping to keep it that way for the time being.

Or at least until I had to go back.

I came back to reality. The buck was long gone, and even though there was a faint scent, I let it go. I wasn't in the mood.

"_I need to go home. But which one?"_ I thought.


	2. Author's note

_**Author's Note-**_

**I do not own Harry Potter** (although I **_really_ **want to, it will never happen), and **I do not own Twilight** (although I **_don't_** want to… Sorry Stephanie Meyer!)

Sorry for a short 1st chapter. I wanted to summarize Bella's past a little bit. Let me clear some things up before chapter 2:

I promise that as the story goes on, it will get more exciting! The real excitement starts in the next few chapters… It takes place after Breaking Dawn, and set during the Deathly Hallows. One thing I will reveal is that Bella will not be on the entire Horcrux hunt; I find that to be boring and repetitive.

I hate the Bella from Twilight. In my fanfic, I want to recreate her so that she less whiny, less needy, and less lovey-dovey over Edward. In short, think of her as now a strong, independent woman who can fight her own battles (although she will need rescuing from time to time). However, I will not give her all the best qualities (because I notice fanfictioner's do that A LOT!)

I thought that since this is a crossover, I might as well include villains from both books. That means the Volturi will be in some-sort of alliance with Voldemort and the death eater's. Muahahahahaha!

I LOVE BELLATRIX. I guarantee you will see her in the story (in her POV)

Bella is the main character, but I also will include several POV's… but it will mainly be Bella, Harry, and sometimes Bellatrix. Occasionally, I will include Voldemort and the Volturi, Lupin, Hermione maybe even Alice (she is one of the Cullen's I actually like).

I will update at least once a week. So PLEEEEAAASSSEE add my story to your favorites if you have an account; if you don't, please keep the title name in the back of your mind

Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 2: the letter

_**Chapter 2- The Letter**_

The Weasley home was filled with preparations; Ginny and Hermione were busy folding sheets and making beds, the twins were busy creating as much chaos as possible, Bill and Fleur were tidying up the house, and Mrs. Weasley was busy yelling at everyone.

Harry crouched over the chicken coup with Ron. They had been cleaning it for what felt like hours, when Mr. Weasley came running across the lawn.

"Harry!" he called, "Lupin has just arrived, and he would like a word."

Harry glanced at Ron, whose face mirrored Harry's confusion. "It's probably nothing" Ron said. Harry set down his cleaning tools, and made his way inside.

He found Lupin, hands in his pockets, admiring the Weasley clock. The clock showed where all the Weasley's were; at the moment, all the hands were pointed to 'home', except Percy's, which said 'work'.

At that moment, the twins passed by, on their way outside.

"Of course he wouldn't come home for his own brother's wedding… he's far too busy." George said sarcastically.

"The fowl git" replied Fred, a disgruntled look on his face.

With a sigh, they both left the room, leaving Harry and Lupin alone.

"Hello, Lupin." Harry said brightly. Lupin had been in and out of the Burrow for days now, ever since he had been relocated here. He wondered what was so important…

"Well Harry, I wanted to talk about you and your sister's birthday, since it is only a few days away." He paused.

"Of course!" Harry yelled. Had he really been that thick that he didn't even remember it wasn't only his birthday, but Bella's as well? Or maybe it was because he had so much on his mind these days. "Do you think she could come to the wedding?"

"Well, that's what I was thinking. If you sent her a letter by owl, I could go to her location in the next few days and bring her here. That way she would have time to prepare."

Harry loved the idea of seeing his twin again. They had no contact for more than a year in a half now, and Harry didn't even know where she was. Lupin was her secret keeper. He said it was the best way to keep her and everyone else safe.

They both had green eyes like their mother Lily, but while Harry had his father's hair, Bella had lighter brown color, borderline red. What they had most in common was their scars; Harry had a lightning bolt above his forehead, and Bella had one on her forearm.

He had one question, one that had been in the back reaches of his mind ever since he learned about Horcruxes.

He looked up to Lupin. "I know I encouraged her to go into hiding, but I need her now. So do Hermione and Ron."

"This wouldn't have to do with the quest you three have been devising since you got here, would it?" Lupin replied, curiously.

Harry's forehead suddenly grew hot. Had it been that obvious that he, Ron, and Hermione were not planning on going back to Hogwarts that year? He would have to make sure he was more careful around Mrs. Weasley from now on.

But he trusted Lupin. "It has everything to do with it."

"Then let me help you!" he persisted. "Wherever you go, whatever you are planning, I can help protect you!"

Harry trusted Lupin, but he couldn't tell him about the Horcruxes. "I'm sorry Lupin. I'm sure you could help us, but Dumbledore gave me a job to do, and he instructed me to only tell Bella, Hermione and Ron." Harry hated not letting anyone else know, but it was better this way. He didn't want anyone else sacrificing their lives for him.

Lupin let out a big sigh. "Well, I can tell you aren't going to be saying anything." He changed the subject. "Why don't you write the letter to Bella now?" he said.

Harry took out a paper and pen. He would make the letter short and precise; once Bella arrived, he would explain everything. Once he finished, he let Lupin examine it. After Lupin approved, he stood up from the couch where he and Lupin sat.

"Harry, I want to let you know I will always be here for you and Bella. I know I'm not your real godfather, but I'm as good as. And I promised myself I would look after you two after Sirius died." He paused, his dark eyes matching his look of concern. "If anything ever happened to you… or Bella…"

Harry weakly smiled. "I know Lupin. I know."

A male figure stood more than 100 yards from the Burrow. Underneath his penetrable invisibility cloak was a broomstick, a long dark wand, and a foul odor.

He was watching. He was waiting.

At last, the moment had come. A white snowy owl appeared outside of the magical barrier surrounding the house. He watched the skies as the bird flew west.

Where it flew, he did not yet know. But he would soon find out.

With a sweep of his hands, the broom was placed carefully underneath him. He did not like flying on broomsticks, but in this case, he had no choice. His master ordered that this would be the best way to follow the boy's owl when the time came. He had the invisibility cloak to shield himself while flying, so the bird would not sense him.

He may not know where he was flying, but he knew his target. And he was hungry.


	4. Chapter 3: The visitor

Chapter 3- The Visitor

As I was lying on Esme's white couch, with Renesme in my arms, I couldn't help but smile. Edward and I loved her so much, and now that the Volturi had left us in peace, it seemed there was nothing to worry about.

_Almost._

Of course there was the problem of saving-the-wizarding-world, resting on harry and my shoulders. But I had decided that I would not want any Cullen to become involved. The only person I would let come with me is Edward, because I didn't think I could bear to part with him.

The only reason I would be parting with Nessie is for her safety. Jacob and the rest of the Cullen's would take good care of her.

Edward came into the room and sat next to us. He gave me a soft peck on the cheek, and then took Renesme into his arms.

"Come here, baby girl" he smiled, flashing his white teeth. She giggled, and rested her hand on his cheek. I had grown to become jealous of their connection; they could basically read each other's minds. It reminded me of the reason why Edward could not read my mind.

_Ding-dong!_

_ "_I'll get it!" A familiar voice echoed down the hall. The familiar shape of Emmett ran with vampire speed to the front door.

Edward sighed. "Looks like the nanny is here" he joked.

I almost hit him, but remembered my newfound strength. "Better get used to it" I smirked.

"Trust me, I've tried" he said grudgingly.

Suddenly, Renesme screamed "JAAAAAAACOB!" at the top of her lungs. She lunged over to him.

"How's my favorite girl?" there was a bounce in his step as he picked her up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward shaking his head.

"Anything new?" he stated, addressing me.

"Renesme has grown a bit over the last few days. Last time you were here, she looked five. I've noticed a change in height." I replied. Jacob had been hunting in Canada with the pack for the last few days.

Rosalie quietly came into the room, and took her place next to Emmett, who at the moment was flipping through the TV channels. "There is nothing good on TV!" he said exasperated. "Hey, Bella want to thumb wrestle?"

Rosalie gave one of her glares. '_If looks could kill' _I thought.

Emmett sighed. "I take that as a no", and he went back to flipping the channels.

A half hour later, I grew restless and decided to take a walk outside. As I sat up from my place next to Edward, where we were watching Jacob and Nessie play, I whispered in his ear: "_take a stroll with me…"_

"Of course" he said subtly.

We walked hand-in-hand out onto the Cullen's porch. It overlooked the surrounding forests, and the sun was setting over the horizon, creating a beautiful orange hue. But because of our high sensitive retina's, the sunset looked ten times more beautiful than when I was human.

It was human habit that brought me to breathe in a whiff of fresh air. "You know, I never really appreciated the beauty of this place until now. Especially now that my senses are in overload." He smiled at that.

I felt his hands leave mine, and instead they reached towards my face. He caressed my face for a moment and then spoke. He looked directly in my golden eyes.

"Something is bothering you" he searched my face, as if it held the answers, "It's really frustrating sometimes not being able to read your mind."

I gave a meek laugh. 'Well, there's a reason for that."

He didn't have time to look confused, because at that moment, Alice and Jasper had walked out onto the terrace. "Oh, there you _are_!"

_As if she hadn't known where we were all along, _I thought.

Edward looked to Alice, then back to me, then back to Alice. "What does this mean, Alice?" Edward said aloud.

I was confused and a bit annoyed too. I had come to learn the signs when Alice had one of her visions, but that didn't mean I appreciated when the two kept it from me, even for a moment.

In the distance, my ears picked up a fluttering of wings, and the sound of some type of bird. It was a sound I hadn't heard in a long time.

Alice locked her eyes on mine, a devious look spreading across her face. "It means we have a visitor."


	5. Chapter 4: Scent

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Twilight. I wish I did. But I don't. Please review!

Chapter 4: Scent

It had taken about a day in a half, a wet trip over the Atlantic, and a long journey across the American continent just to get to his destination. The only valid reason the owl would have traveled this far was because it was delivering to a secret location.

He was on the right track.

The moment he saw the owl dipping in elevation, so did he. As he did so, a dense, green forest appeared. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed likely the Potter girl was hidden here. He didn't have much time; if he failed, he would pay far greater consequences than he could imagine. He was desperate.

He would take out anyone who got in his way.

* * *

Jacob paws pounded the ground in a constant motion. He felt the soft earth in between his paws, every few feet he would avoid a branch or a log. He was smelling the scents of the forest; a sweetness of pine, marks left by animals, and every now and then, a faint scent of a human hiker that was long gone. But there was one smell that was unfamiliar to him, and it was coming from above.

Except in the opposite direction. On a whim, he pursued it.

* * *

He could see the house before he could smell the people outside. He watched from above, scrutinizing the scene, as he saw a girl take the letter from the owl. He couldn't read their expressions as she opened it, so he decided to wait.

He lowered his broom until he was in the cover of some trees, and then dismounted. He did not take the cloak off, and while it was annoying having it on, he wanted to keep his little visit a secret.

For now.

* * *

The farther Jacob ran towards the Cullen's, the stronger the scent became. There was another presence in the Forks, and it was no normal animal.

It didn't even smell like a vampire.

He ran faster. Whatever the creature was, he would soon find out.

_Looks like I'm going to have to go to La Push later. _He thought.


	6. Chapter 5: the truth will out

_**Chapter 5: "The Truth will out"**_

From Chapter 3: _In the distance, my ears picked up a fluttering of wings, and the sound of some type of bird. It was a sound I hadn't heard in a long time._

_Alice locked her eyes on mine, a devious look spreading across her face. "It means we have a visitor."_

* * *

I looked up, and saw a white owl amidst the darkening skies. Everyone else must have seen it too, because when I looked around me, every Cullen had come to watch.

"She's pretty" Alice said in trance-like voice.

The owl made a final swoop, and then it was perched on the balcony ledge.

"Hedwig!" I exclaimed. The bird gave a loud hoot, and bit my finger affectionately. She jumped back in surprise when she realized my finger wasn't so tender anymore.

I looked to Edward. He was as confused as everyone else. I mentally prepared myself, because in a moment I would have some explaining to do. Like Mr. Weasley once said: "The truth will out".

Seeing that Hedwig had a letter tied around her claws, I removed it, and she flew to the hard wood floor below and nuzzled at my feet.

"Bella, you never told me you had a pet owl!" Emmett exclaimed. "She didn't tell _anyone_ you dunce head!" Rosalie snapped. At that Emmett looked hurt.

"Did you know about this Edward?" asked Esme, standing next to Carlisle. He shook his head, and then all eyes were on me. I sighed.

"Can I read this before you all start to give me the death stare?" Alice and Emmett laughed, but everyone else stood still as statues, patiently waiting.

I opened the letter, and read the small, scribbled hand writing I knew too well:

_Dear Bella,_

_Expect Moony to arrive in three days' time. I will explain more once you are here. Don't bring anyone. _

_-Prongs Jr._

Prongs was my father's nickname. I had begun calling Harry Prongs Jr. as an inside joke after I discovered his Patronus was a buck.

This only meant one thing. I was going home.


	7. Chapter 6: a secret revealed

After writing the last chapter, I realized something. Hedwig is _supposed _to be dead. But for the sake of this story, let's just pretend she is still alive. I think we all wish J.K Rowling had not killed her in the first place.

There is also the confusion with Bella's age. I want her to be seventeen before she had Renesme,(they aren't supposed to use magic before 17…) so please just ignore the fact that Harry and Bella's birthday is supposed to be in a few days.

Oh, and I do not own harry potter or twilight or any affiliations.

_**Chapter 6- A secret revealed**_

Seven pairs of golden color eyes stared at me.

But I just kept staring down at the parchment paper. I had not seen those familiar scribbles in ages. Finally, glancing at Edward, he looked at me expectedly. I read it aloud this time:

"_Dear Bella,_

_Expect Moony to arrive in three days' time. I will explain more once you are here. Don't bring anyone. _

_-Prongs Jr."_

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Who is this Moony?" he asked.

"She is obviously hiding something." accused Rosalie.

"Doesn't this seem a bit sketchy to you?" Emmett yelled.

"Bella, what does this mean?" Edward asked softly. I hated seeing the hurt look on his face. I glanced at Alice, who had not moved a muscle. She looked like she was trying to concentrate very, very hard on something.

"It means… it means I have to tell you something." I finally spoke. "But before I do, I have to get something." I ran to my room before anyone could stop me. I opened the door, and tore open a floorboard. Inside was my wand; I hadn't used any magic since I left Hogwarts. I wasn't sure if I could use it now because while my birthday was to be in a few days, I would never turn another day older. But I would puzzle over that later.

I wish I could have taken my time walking out to that balcony. I had no idea what anyone's reaction was going to be when I told them what I was.

At last, the moment had come too soon. I went to Edward's side and grasped his hand. Taking a deep sigh I said :

"I am a witch, and this is my wand." I held it up high for them to see.

"WHAT?" Edward replied in disbelief. "Are you sure? Alice, is this true?" she shook her head yes for all to see.

"Hahaahaha! Bella, can you brew magic potions too?" Emmett exclaimed jokingly.

Edward gave him an evil death-glare.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, if we are to understand this, I ask that you explain your story." His words were clear and precise. And he said it kindly enough so I wouldn't feel bad. I gave him a meek smile.

"Well, to start, Charlie is not my real dad…"

Edward cut me off. "Then how come when I read his mind…?"

"It's because I only made him _think _he was my father by using magic. He is actually an old friend of my godfather's."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice said, apologetically. I don't know how, but she must have foreseen me mentioning my godfather was dead. All Edward could say was "Oh."

"Anyways, I had to come here because I was in hiding. From a very evil and powerful wizard named…"

"Named what?" Edward said curiously.

"Let's refer to him as 'he-who-must-not-be-named'. He has been hunting me down ever since I was a baby. Ever since he killed my real parents, and tried to kill my brother and me… I have grown up in the magical world ever since, attending a school named Hogwarts. Until I came here." I could not go on.

"Oh Bella. If I had known… I could have helped you!"

"You aren't mad at me? That I kept a secret like this from you?"

"No, not really… it's more like a shock. I didn't know you had a twin brother. Or that your real parents were dead." He gave me a hug.

"Yah, well that's how things are. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you. I just wanted to protect you. Besides, no one except Lupin knows where I am."

"Is Lupin the same person in the letter?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. His nickname is Moony… but I'll explain why when the time comes."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Rosalie, borderline sarcasm.

"I have three days, and then I have to leave." As I was saying this, the silence that had been hanging over us a moment before now broke into a series of protests. I was quick to speak up.

"I have to! You don't understand; I don't know what my brother and his friends have discovered, but I know it's going to help us defeat you-know-who! And I haven't seen him in such a long time…" I stopped.

"Bella, we do understand. We'll come with you." Edward offered.

"Edward, I want you to come, I really do. But I can't let everyone come; it would put you all in danger. Besides, we need someone more than Jacob to look after Renesme." I insisted.

"Okay, so who would be willing to stay." This time Edward spoke to everyone. Rosalie instantly raised her hand, and so did Esme. I gave them a nod of thanks. "Anyone else?" I said hopefully.

Jasper spoke up for the first time since the letter had arrived. "You could use my battle techniques." He offered.

"And my visions would come in handy!" Alice said, tapping the side of her head.

"I'm the strongest one here!" Emmett said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his haughtiness.

"I plan on returning soon from the trip; I don't think I could stay away from Esme that long." He teased playfully. Since when does Carlisle _tease_? "Besides, I want to learn more about your kind."

I exhaled. Although I had not planned on having _this _many of the Cullen's come, I couldn't say no. They were my family after all, and they deserved to learn about my other life.

Last, I looked to Edward. His eyes sparkled even as the day turned to night. What he said next would stay with me for whatever was to come:

"For better or worse, I will always be there."

* * *

He had watched the entire scene unfold. He was sure the girl was one of the Potter twins, not only because of the owl, but also because of her looks. But there was something different about her; about all of them.

He had been in the tree for what seemed like an hour, when he heard a loud panting below. It was a massive wolf; two times the size of a normal one. The wolf suddenly tweaked his head upward, and howled.

But the strangest thing had not yet occurred. The wolf began to shape shift, slowly turning into a tall, muscular young man. The man put his pants on, and made his way towards the house.

_Well, this is a turn of events._ He thought.

_Good thing the full moon is in three days_.


	8. Chapter 7: an arrival

I would just like to say how awesome it feels to get reviews on my story. It's my first, but I plan to stick with it until the end, and I have more reason to keep writing if you guys keep reviewing! And...** I do not own harry potter or twilight.** Obviously.

_**Chapter 7- An arrival **_

The next three days passed by quickly. The summer was at its warmest, with a record temperature of 72 degrees.

Shortly after Renesme woke up from her nap, I explained to her and Jacob what I was and that I would be leaving soon. "Jacob is going to take good care of you." I had told Nessie. "You be good too, for aunt Rosalie and grandma Esme." Surprisingly, Jacob didn't say much besides a promise to take care of Nessie with his life. I knew she would be in good hands.

When the day of Lupin's arrival had come, I mentally prepared myself. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. I just hoped he would approve of my new family.

I hoped they would approve of him when they found out he was a werewolf. Even if it was a different kind than from the Pack.

I told everyone-especially Emmett-that they needed to be on their best behavior.

As the afternoon wore on, I remembered something from when I first arrived:

"_This is your new home" said Lupin. I looked up to the tiny blue house. It was cute enough, with little white shutters on the front windows, on a front porch. Lupin raised his wand and muttered an incantation. "There" he said. "No magical being can now where you are now. I am your secret keeper." We said our goodbyes, and he disaparated. _

_ Of course!_ I thought. I had to meet him at Charlie's house, otherwise, he wouldn't know where to find me.

I got up from where I sat, and raced to Edward's side. After explaining to him, he said, concerned "Are you sure you want to go on your own?"

I rolled my eyes. "Look Ed, I know you think you are my protector and everything, but I'm pretty sure that now I'm a vampire, I can at least get across town by myself."

With a quick goodbye kiss to Renessme, I left to find Lupin.

* * *

The moment he had seen the girl leave the house alone, he had mounted his broom once more and sped off. She moved at a breathtaking speed, which was unusual… but familiar. He had seen this once before, on an encounter in London years ago. That was with a vampire.

_When I have her alone and unsuspecting, I will transform into my real form_, he thought. He snickered with delight. _If she is a vampire, she is my mortal enemy anyways… all the more reason to kill._

He followed her blurred shape and her scent as she ran through the trees, until they began to thin, and houses replaced them. Soon there were houses everywhere, with little figures of children playing on the streets, and cars driving down the road. At last, she stopped at a little blue house in a more isolated neighborhood.

He dipped his broom and dismounted, his wand at the ready.

* * *

As I reached the familiar blue house, I realized Charlie's cop car was not out front. It was probably better that way.

I only stood there for thirty seconds when I heard a tiny 'pop' sound; a crunch of a boot, a gasp, and I turned to the street and saw Lupin.

My face made a smile so big that my teeth probably scared the living daylights out of him. "Lupin!" I yelled.

In three strides, he was at my side giving me a bear hug. "Bella, I'm so glad you are okay!" He said enthusiastically. "I have been worried about you."

"You have?" I questioned. Worrying usually meant something bad.

As if he could read my thoughts, (no pun intended) he answered "I didn't know if you were adjusting to life here, is all. Nothing to fret over, right?"

"Uh, yah. I guess so." _Don't worry, I've adjusted here just fine, _I thought.

He looked into my eyes. Which was probably a mistake, because then he _really _began freaking out. "Bella, I thought you had your mother's eyes?" he stared, confused.

_Um, yah, about that…_

He suddenly became aware of how different I looked. I could sense it; his heartbeat quickened, and he took my right hand into his own.

I knew he could feel how icy and rock hard it was.

"Bella… what _happened_ to you?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but I stopped. There was someone nearby. I took in a whiff of fresh air. _Not vampire, not werewolf, but human. With a really foul odor. _

"Bella, what?..." Lupin began, but I didn't let him finish as I began scanning the area. "Someone is here!" I said, frantic. When he didn't respond, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, breaking open the front door as I did.

"How did you?..." he began again, but I interrupted. "I'll explain later, but for now we have a serious problem! There is a scent I don't recognize from here, or anywhere!" I yelled, trying to keep my cool at the same time.

"Uh, Bella?" Lupin asked quietly.

"WHAT?" I had to figure this out before anything bad happened.

But as I turned to face him, I saw he was looking outside, at a figure directly in front of the house.

I figure I had seen only once in my life.

Greyback.

****ooooooohhhhhh, cliffhanger! I will update more manana... at least now you know who the mysterious person is! preview- Chapter 8: Kidnapped. and no, in case you are wondering, it's not Bella. that would be really cliche. Review!


	9. Chapter 8: explanations and realizations

_**Chapter 8- explanations and realizations**_

If vampires could sweat, then I would be wet right now.

How come a Deatheater was in Forks? There was no way he could have followed Lupin…

But as I looked at the deatheater across the yard, I realized it didn't matter how he got here.

All that mattered now was keeping my family safe.

"Lupin," I whisper yelled. "What do we do?"

I looked him over; he had his wand out ready and his confused expression had turned to a determined one. But before he could answer, an evil grin spread across Greyback's scarred face.

"Stupefy!"

A jet of light moved from the tip of his wand, breaking the window. I threw Lupin to the ground shielding him from the broken glass that now littered the floor. There was a whooshing sound above me, and what looked like a black, transparent figure flew over our heads, crashing everything. A vase smashed onto the opposite wall; with full force, Greyback smashed the wall over our heads and it came crumbling down.

I a split second, I used my strength to position Lupin's body underneath mine, all the while holding my arms above my head.

All was quiet.

I heard a slight coughing noise, then movement underneath me.

I threw stucco and wood to my left, and saw the room was in shambles.

"Lupin, are you all right?" I asked while helping him to his feet. He was still coughing.

"Yes…I'm fine…slight bruise." He managed to say. He looked me over. "I'm glad you seem okay. I thought the house would crush both of us."

"Yah, well, that's the perks of being me." I said, jokingly.

"We should leave." He said abruptly. I nodded in agreement.

I knew we had to be careful. Greyback could be hiding anywhere, which reminded me…

"How do you think he found us?" I asked, as we tried to make our way out of the house.

"Bella…I don't know. You-know-who must have a secret way of tracking his targets, and he must have either followed me somehow or… the owl?" he guessed.

_Of course. _I thought. _It wouldn't be that hard to follow an owl while it's flying._

"Bella, may I ask you something?"

I knew the day would come when I would have to tell Lupin and my brother what I had become. Did he already suspect what I was? He was a werewolf, after all, not to mention my former dark Arts teacher. If anyone knew what vampires were, it would be him.

Maybe he would be more understanding then.

I decided to brush up on my history lesson. "Lupin, how much do you know about Dark creatures?" I asked.

He looked almost surprised at the change of topics, but responded. "Well, being one myself, I have opted to learn more about different types of dark creatures. Anything… specific?"

"Well…do werewolves have enemies?"

"They do. It's a species that have been described as eyes blood-red, hard as stone, and deadly killers. Legend says they never come out in broad daylight."

I smirked.

"You know I speak of vampires of course. I have never met one, except for the girl standing in front of me." He raised his eyebrows at me questionably.

_Huh?_

"You can deny it all you want, but I know a vampire when I see one; although, you were not what I expected, of course…"

"How do you know?" I asked softly.

"Your eyes."

Of _course_ he would notice my eyes had changed. Anyone who knew my mother had told me and my brother that we had 'our mother's eyes'. Like we didn't already figure that one out.

"A lot has happened since I came," is all I could manage. That would say enough in itself for the time being.

As if reading my thoughts, he replied. "Well, I'm sure you have a _very _interesting story to tell me, but for the time being, I think we have greater things to worry about."

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Lupin's acceptance was really no surprise. He had lived with his werewolf condition for most of his life, and so he knew what it felt like to be different. But I could tell he was still curious to learn _how _I had transformed.

After finally reaching Charlie's driveway, I told him I was going to do a full check around the area to see if I could catch Greyback's scent.

I was now standing on the outskirts of tall trees that led into the woods, behind Charlie's house.

That's when I smelled the foul odor. It was heading straight into the deepest parts of the woods, straight in the direction where I had come not ten minutes before. Straight back to my home.

**Straight back to the Cullen's.**

_Oh no._

* * *

I knew my family could defend themselves, but how would they react when they saw a battle-scarred, foul smelling, wand-waving, _real _werewolf come walking up to their door?

From experience, I knew Greyback was careless and bloodthirsty. When he realized they were all vampires, either he would back off, or he would go for the only one with a beating heart and completely defenseless. Renesme.

I ran as fast as vampire speed would allow, back to the front of the house. Lupin stood with his wand in his hand, and was startled by my sudden appearance.

"Lupin, Greyback is following my scent back to my new house. If we don't get there before he does, lives could be at risk!"

He nodded, holding out his arm. Instantly, I knew what he wanted to do, and thanked God he had his wand. "Think of the place you want to go to." He said.

I thought hard; _Trees sheltering a white house, with windows covering both floors… _

I took Lupin's arm and we disapparated.


	10. another note from me!

I would first like to apologize that explanations were short between Cullen's and Lupin. If you didn't like how brief they were, too bad. I find it boring to write, and I want to get to the good stuff. But I will expand once everyone is in the Burrow. Oh, and remember the prophecy?... just keep that in the back reaches of your mind.

By the end of Chapter 9, _everything will change._ It will include:

A cliffhanger (_Ahhhhh_, I _**hate**_ those!)

a pissed-off Bella and/or Ed/Jacob

a very startled Billy

and basically the last chapter in this fan fiction when the characters are in Forks. Probably.

And Seth will serve as the comedic relief in some way, shape, or form. Let me just say, I love Seth in Breaking Dawn. Not only is he funny, but he is also the best character in the entire series. And that's saying something.

I will update tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 9 Kidnapped

_**Chapter 9-**_

As Lupin and I appeared on the front lawn of the Cullen's house, the first thing I noticed was the chaos.

Spells shot out from Greyback's wand, flying in every direction; he was aiming for Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, but they were too fast for him. One hit a tree making it topple, right where Alice had been, and another hit one of the many wide windows of the house, shattering it into dust, where Edward had stood seconds before. Greyback had his own way of avoiding the vampires. If one came at him, all he'd have to do was disapparate a few yards away, or do his turn into a billowing cloud of smoke.

Spotting us on the outskirts of the fight, Edward raced to my side.

He rested one hand on my shoulder. "Bella, will you _please _tell me what's going on?" he pleaded.

"How am I supposed to know, I just got here!" I snapped. But then I saw the hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry… he must have followed my scent back to here, because Greyback attacked _us_ at Charlie's house!" I pointed my finger to Lupin, who looked at Edward sheepishly.

"Uh, hi." He said, giving a little wave. Edward nodded, giving a polite smile.

Edward's eyes changed to a darker color. "How did he find your _scent?"_

I heard a boom in the distance. The fight was moving towards the forest across from us. Obviously, Greyback had been too busy to notice I was standing right here, in striking distance…

We had only seconds to spare.

I sighed. "Because he is a _werewolf_! And _not _the shape shifter kind like Jacob."

Edward's body became ridged. And then he turned his eyes towards Lupin.

"So that means you're a werewolf too?" he asked. Lupin nodded.

"But it's because of Greyback that you're like this?" Edward said, answering Lupin's thought out loud. Again Lupin nodded.

There was another boom as dirt splattered in our faces. Looks like Greyback had finally noticed Lupin and I didn't suffer any tragedies from his stunt at Charlie's house.

The dirt in the air cleared as I saw Greyback's wolfish grin.

I walked a few feet away from Edward and Lupin, and a few feet closer to Greyback.

I tensed my hands, welcoming the challenge.

"So, Greyback, what brings your dirty, little Deatheater butt to Forks? To enjoy the mountains?" I taunted, fully aware the real reason he was here was because of me.

As if reading my thoughts, Greyback answered. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to know I have succeeded. Only he might be angry when he has learned that he didn't have the pleasure in killing you himself." He began to circle, his wand tensing in his hand. I watched his every move, countering all his steps. He continued.

"But no matter- I will become his most _loyal _servant."

I laughed. "And what you don't understand is that you are hopelessly outnumbered!"

"Bella," Edward cried "stop!"

_Why? It's not like he can just summon his deatheater friends! He doesn't even have a dark mark._

Again, he smiled. "Have you looked around you?" he spread his arms wide.

What I saw horrified me. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett lay sprawled on the ground in random places. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…_

"How?..." I questioned aloud.

Greyback began examining his wand. "Looks like vampires aren't immune to even the simplest spell." He laughed.

Keeping my eyes locked on Greyback, I whispered to Edward, knowing he could hear me.

"Where are the others?"

"Inside" he whispered back.

I breathed a sigh of relief. We had backup if we really needed it.

But for now, Greyback was mine.

"Leave now and I won't have to kill you!" I snarled. The only thing keeping me from not tearing him to pieces was the humane part of me.

"It's too late for that!" he said, and that's when he attacked.

"Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!" his wand shot out three bolts of red light. Leaping through the air, the spells missed me by centimeters. I dove behind a tree, while the spells continued to soar through the air. Only a split second later did I notice Edward behind the tree next to mine. He winked.

"Finite Incantartum!" yelled Lupin. He was fighting back, countering every spell that came his way. As I peered around the tree, I could see a twinge of fear in Greyback's eyes.

Lupin locked onto mine. That's when I noticed the direction in which he had been moving. He slowly was forcing Greyback's back towards us…

_This gives Edward and me the element of surprise._

Edward pointed a finger towards the sky, and then began climbing his tree.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Jacob was pacing. He had been for ten minutes now.

_I want to help._ He thought._ They need me._

But then he glanced at Renesme's sleeping form, and tried to bury the thought of fighting and leaving her.

He looked in the corner of the large bedroom. Rosalie had been sitting there still and silent as a rock.

He scowled.

Out of the corner off his eye, Renesme's figure began to move. As Jacob walked across the room towards her bed, her eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" she yawned.

"Nothing. Just try to go back to sleep." Jacob replied.

Instead of following his orders, she sat up. "I want mommy." She frowned.

Before Jacob could stop her she ran from the room.

He looked to Rosalie. "Thanks Rosalie, for the help."

"No problem" she said back sarcastically. She stood up.

They glared at each other for a moment. Jacob could put up with everyone, but her…

That's when they heard the screaming.

* * *

Edward and I were on the uppermost branches of a tall tree, overlooking the clearing below.

We could hear them speaking.

"Greyback, you underestimate her. She could kill you easily if it weren't for your wand." He said this in between spells.

Lupin took a few steps closer, and Greyback came closer to the tree.

Edward tapped me on the shoulder. He held up three fingers to signal me when to jump.

"If the Dark Lord cannot have her, then he can have her offspring." Greyback countered.

If I had a heart, it would have pounded out of my chest. How did he find out about Renesme?

I saw fear began to creep onto Edward's face as he concentrated on Greyback's thoughts. All of a sudden he yelled "Now!"

We both let go of the spiky branches, and fell midair. At the same time, Greyback had once again become a dark billowing cloud. I knew my timing had been perfect as I grasped onto his leg; Edward was not so lucky. He fell with perfect form besides Lupin.

I had no idea what they did next. I didn't care; all I cared about was keeping Renesme safe. I continued to grasp onto his leg as he tried to shake me off in vain.

Trying to see where he was going, I looked straight ahead.

Straight at the Cullen's house.

We crashed into an open window. I let go of Greyback, now thinking I had him cornered, but then I heard screaming.

Renesme screaming.

She was at the other end of the hallway, Greyback slowly moving towards her.

I ran like I never had run before. I could see the fear in her eyes as I looked at them one last time.

Greyback turned and pointed his wand. My world went black.


	12. Chapter 10 grievances

_**Chapter 10-**_

_Renervate!_

I opened my eyes. Looking around me, I saw Lupin standing to my left side, and Edward standing on my right. They both had very solemn expressions.

Lupin must have brought me back to consciousness. I had faintly heard the spell.

I tried to rack my brains, struggling to remember what happened before I was hit with the spell.

_Renesme in a corner. Greyback pointed his wand at me, and then…_

_ Nothing._

Where was Renesme?

"Are you all right?" Lupin asked.

I shook my head yes. I faced Edward.

Edward had not said one word. He couldn't look at me.

"Where is Renesme?" I said aloud this time. I looked to Edward for answers.

"Bella… I'm sorry." Lupin started, but before I could listen to another word, I stood up, filled with rage. I felt anger… so much anger towards Greyback, for taking my daughter away from me. They had already caused Harry and me enough pain, and now this!

It was an anger I had never felt before. My breathing became more rapid, my fists began to clench, and I bared my teeth. And then I heard a terrible sobbing noise, not realizing it was me until Edward was embracing me in a hug. He was not only trying to comfort me, but also comfort himself. Renesme was his daughter too, and I knew how terrible he felt at the moment.

I also knew that our vampire speed had failed us. He was long gone; he would have apparated to England by now, and who knows where he would take her, or what he would do with her…

No one said a word. No one needed to. Even when Carlisle and Esme entered the shattered and broken hallway, the now revived Jasper and Emmett and Alice quietly arrived, and finally Rosalie, looking grave; no one said a word. Edward's and my broken sobs spoke for all of us. We loved her and we had failed to keep her safe.

Finally, all became silent. I searched Edward's golden eyes, and he searched mine. We knew what we had to do.

We would find Renesme. We would bring her home. And we would do it together.

Lupin was the first one to speak.

"I think it's time we visit the burrow."


	13. Chapter 11 the burrow

First off, I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been busy, with the end of school, and the start of summer, so please don't be angry with me! I also got a bit of a writer's block with this scene and I wanted to make it perfect! I will try to update a few more chapters in the next few days…

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter in any way, shape, or form. But I wish I did.

Chapter 12- The Burrow

As I stood on a tall, green hill, overlooking an oddly shaped house, I couldn't help but relish the last few seconds I would have of normalcy. When I walked into that house, I no longer would have my sheltered world of the past few years. Everything changed for the worst while I was away, and it scared me how much I had missed out. It almost felt like becoming a newborn all over again; it might be the same place, but there was much to learn.

Moments before, Lupin, the Cullen clan, and I had taken a portkey all the way here from Washington. It had taken longer than usual, but that was expected because of the long distance.

I tore my eyes from the burrow and instead looked at the Cullen's expressions. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle looked like they were going to be sick from all the spinning. But Edward, Alice, and Emmett surprisingly had smiles on their faces.

"Can we do that again?" Emmett pleaded, like an excited toddler who wanted more candy. I grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe another time," I answered "But for now, we need to focus on the task at hand." I had already made up my mind about a lot of things over the past few hours. Yes, we would go see Harry, Hermione, and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Yes, we would to catch up on stories and old news, not to mention, explain who and what the Cullen's were. But after the initial greetings were over, I would be leaving. With who, I did not know, except that Edward would come no matter what I said, and perhaps Alice as well. No matter what the Wizarding world's situation was at the moment, I would have to put it on hold until I found Renesme.

I had also figured that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would need as much protection as possible in their travels, so that's where the rest of the Cullen's came into play. I figured Jasper or Emmett may be willing to go, since they were the strongest and most battle strategic.

But before I consulted anyone with my future plans, I knew the initial shock of meeting Lupin and the other wizard's needed a few days' time.

Not realizing how much time had gone by, Edward came to my side, grasping my shoulders. "We're ready when you are."

Not saying a word, I walked forward down the hill. Edward slipped his hand into mine, and the rest followed in suit.

Harry sat at one of the many window sills that scattered around the Burrow. He wasn't thinking about anything particular, or trying not to, because most of his thoughts lately were filled with angst and worry.

How nice it would be to finally have Bella home. He had missed her so much, and now that she was returning, he would be able to confide in someone other than Ron and Hermione.

While they were his best friends, it would be nice to recount some of his visions of Voldemort without Hermione nagging him to close his mind and Ron complaining.

And then there were the Horcruxes. Bella had no idea about the events of their sixth year, and it would be heartbreaking to tell her Dumbledore had died yet exciting to admit they had learned Voldemort's deepest, darkest secret. He, Hermione and Ron had all agreed to only share with Bella, because being Harry's twin, she had the right to know.

He focused his attention back to the window, where he could see the vast, green hills that bordered the Weasley home.

And then, out of nowhere, nine people appeared out of thin air. One of them dropped a small lamp on the ground, and they all began staring at the house.

Squinting his eyes, harry could see a tall girl with dark brown hair. He couldn't tell who it was at first, but behind her stood a man with a scar on his face…

"Lupin!" he yelled in surprise. If Lupin was there, then that could only mean Bella had finally arrived, and brought a few friends with her!

Harry turned, ready to bolt downstairs, but to his surprise, he almost ran into Ginny. Grinning, she looked over his shoulder. "Who are all those people?" she asked curiously.

"Bella and Lupin are here!" Harry exclaimed. Without waiting for her response, he took her hand and began running down the steps. "Come on!"

"Bella is home!" he yelled to anyone and everyone. He could hear conversation stopping, faint footsteps from upstairs halting, and then more footsteps as though upstairs came down to see if they heard him correctly.

Making it to the first floor, harry and Ginny ran into the kitchen, past Fred and George, who were busy setting silverware for dinner, and past Mrs. Weasley, who screamed "No running in the house!"

"Mom, stop yelling! Bella is here!" Ginny yelled back. At that, the very flustered Mrs. Weasley followed pursuit, muttering "oh my goodness, what will she think of the mess?..."

But Harry, the most excited of all, swung open the front door, and finally saw her with his own eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment before Bella said, "Hey, Harry."

With that, they covered the distance between each other in seconds; harry in a few strides, and Bella a few feet. Harry spread his arms until they were hugging each other so hard, Harry could barely breathe. In fact, he lost his breathe.

"Um, Bella?" he managed to choke out.

"Oops, sorry," she said sheepishly. "Got kind of carried away…" She gave a nervous laugh.

Something wasn't right. There was something about the way Bella held herself, the way she moved, the discoloration of her eyes from their normal green that scared him a bit.

"I missed you Bella." He said, dismissing his suspicions. He would ask later.

"I missed you too, Harry." She smiled back to him.

It was only a few more moments, and then the rest of the Weasley's came up to Bella, greeting her, and giving hugs.

Ron patted her on the back, and simply said " It's good to have you back, Bella!", while Hermione sprinted into Bella's arms and screeched, "Don't you ever leave me again with these two!" she pointed to Harry and Ron, half-jokingly. They both started laughing.

Harry was glad to finally have some happiness. Bella's arrival was a helpful distraction in their current crisis. Looking behind the mob of red-hair, the 'friends' Bella had brought with her stood on the outskirts, not sure what to do. Lupin was conversing with Mr. Weasley, who grew a bit more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

"Bella?" he pulled her away from Hermione. "Who are your friends here?" he asked politely.

She walked over to one of the tall males, his hair almost as messy and unkempt as Harry's.

"This is Edward… my husband."

Everyone let out a large gasp. "You're _married!" _said a surprised Mrs. Weasley. Bella shook her head yes.

"It was only a few months ago," she smiled "and now I am Mrs. Bella Cullen." Edward smiled at that.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is Alice and Jasper," she pointed to a girl with a pixie cut, who stood next to a blond man with wild eyes. They gave a little wave to everyone.

"Rosalie and Emmett" Bella pointed to a beautiful girl with blond hair and a man who was so muscular he looked like a bear. "What's up?" he bellowed. Harry noticed the Weasley twins began whispering among themselves.

"And last, but not least, this is Carlisle and Esme, the head of the family." Harry noticed their especially warm smile, and at the introduction, Esme reached her hand to Mrs. Weasley and said "How do you do?" Mrs. Weasley, at first taken aback, returned the smile.

"I suppose we need to introduce ourselves as well." replied Mrs. Weasley. "First off, my husband Mr. Weasley," she pointed to where he stood next to Lupin "my daughter Ginny, my two twin sons, Fred and George, my son Bill, next to his fiancé Fleur, my youngest son Ron, and then Hermione and Harry, who are best friends with Ron, and good as family. You too Bella." She added.

Carlisle spoke for the first time. "It is very kind of you to welcome us here. But our family is very different from yours. If you mind, I would like a word with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" he asked. Then he eyed Lupin. "… and perhaps Lupin should come as well?"

"Certainly."

"Alright, off you go!" spoke a rather nervous Mrs. Weasley. "You may talk inside the house."

And with Mrs. Weasley's final word, the two families were ushered inside the already crowded burrow.


	14. Chapter 12: Malfoy Manor

I know, I know. I haven't updated in AGES. But here is a nice long chapter to make up for it! Comments and suggestions are welcome.

_**Chapter 13: Malfoy Manor**_

Far away in a distant part of the English countryside, a grand mansion stands surrounded by iron gates.

Late afternoon one day, a black luminous cloud flew steadily towards the main gates. A Muggle might have imagined it to be some type of small storm cloud, or even just their minds playing tricks on them. But any wizard who knew of Voldemort was also aware that his followers traveled in this manner. Each cloud signaled a death eater would soon be arriving.

But in this case, it was not just any death eater. Inside the cloud were Greyback and Renesme.

* * *

A loud bang echoed across the Manor's grounds.

"Damn Malfoy's, too proud to come answer their own door…" Greyback muttered under his breath. He held the girl by her collar, but she kept squirming out of his grasp.

He knocked again, but at least this time there was a response. A figure stepped out the door, and her heeled boots could be heard knocking against the pavement.

Bellatrix squinted as if wondering who could possibly show up at this time of day. However, Greyback saw her expression change as she got closer.

After all, since she was one of the Dark Lord's closest supporters, Voldemort had disclosed his plans to her.

Bellatrix flicked her wrists, and the gate lock charm unraveled like a snake.

"So, you succeeded in finding the girl?" she cackled. "Yes… I can see the resemblance." Bellatrix smirked as she sized her up.

Greyback tightened his grip. "We had a deal. Now where are my galleons?"

But she wasn't paying any attention. Instead, the witch was slowing walking around the two of them, occasionally flicking her wand.

"Walk. Now." She closed the iron gates.

"Now hold on one minute…" Greyback insisted.

"YOU'LL GET YOUR BLOODY GALLEONS AFTER YOU HAVE REPORTED TO THE DARK LORD!"

Not wanting to mess with her temper, Greyback did what he was told.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Renesme had no idea what was happening. One moment, she was taking a nap, and the next she was being brisked away to some foreign country (_she distinctly remembered flying over the ocean)_ with crazy wizards (_yes, she had established the fact that they were indeed wizards because of the whole spells and scary flying-thing)_ and she was pretty sure her family had no idea where she was.

But why would they kidnap _her_?

She looked around the cellar. It was a low light room, with stone covering all sides and stone pillars in odd places. The wizard who had kidnapped her locked her in here a while ago, and they still hadn't come back to her. She overheard the witch saying they would wait for a Dark Lord to return. She didn't like the sound of that.

As she was scanning the room, she spotted the shape of a man behind the pillars. Oddly enough, she hadn't noticed him before.

Slowly standing from her resting position, Renesme took a few cautious steps towards him. He appeared to be knocked out, but what if he was dangerous?

But as she came closer, she realized it was an old man, with white hair, and wrinkles all over. '_Maybe he isn't bad'_ she thought to herself. After all, he _is _locked in here.

"Hello?" she called. No response.

So she did what any seven year old would do. She poked him.

"Um… excuse me? Sir?" she asked again, a bit louder this time. This time he jolted awake.

"Wahhatt! What do you want!" the old man yelled.

Renesme ran behind one of the pillars in fright. Peering around, she could see he was gathering himself, and looking at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you. It's okay, you can stop hiding." He waved her over.

Cautiously, she stepped out from the stone pillar.

"Well, I should introduce myself!" he gave a little cough. "My name is Ollivander, owner of Ollivander's wand shop. And what on earth is a pretty young lady like you doing here in Malfoy Manor?"

"Is that what this place is?" Renesme responded, looking up towards the ceiling.

"May I ask what your full name is?" Ollivander asked politely. Renesme decided to trust him.

"Renesme Cullen." She stated matter of factly.

He paused to think for a moment, humming while he thought. "Well, I don't know any Wizarding families with that surname… are you foreign?"

"I think so… but where exactly are we?" she asked.

"We are in Britain."

"Britain? Oh, my mother taught me all about Europe. Britain is an island, right?"

"Yes, yes of course. What is your mother's name? Perhaps I'll be able to recall if I knew her because she would have changed her last name."

"My mom? Her name is Bella!"

He was quiet for a moment. Then slowly, and quietly, he asked "Do you know what her last name was before she married…?"

Renesme began to get butterflies in her stomach. Something was wrong.

"Well, no I didn't… that is, until a man showed up a few days ago at our house, and… well, I wasn't supposed to be in the room, but my he and my family were talking, and then my mother admitted she wasn't really Bella Swan, but Bella Potter…"

Something clicked in Ollivander's mind when she said the word Potter. Ollivander inhaled loudly. His calm demeanor and worn down spirit that had existed a moment before now turned into fierce determination.

"If what I think is true, then this is the last place you want to be." Terror masked his voice. "These are Dark wizards, and they will do _anything _to get what they want. And what he wants right now is revenge!"

This frightened Renesme; the only thing she wanted right now was to be back in Forks in her mother's arms. But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging, and the opening of a door.

Bellatrix stormed in, and Renesme hid behind Ollivander for protection.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you now!" she cackled.


	15. Chapter 13: the plan

_**Chapter 13: The Plan**_

"There are seven of them?" I exclaimed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I sat in Ron's bedroom, far from eavesdroppers and prying eyes. We came upstairs shortly after entering the Weasley's kitchen. I had stood like the rest of the Cullen's for a few minutes, while everyone else awkwardly went back to cleaning.

Harry had stayed by my side however.

"So this is your husband?" he asked awkwardly, sizing up Edward.

I nodded my head.

"Not that I don't approve, but don't you think you may be a bit too… young? I mean Bella, you're only 17!"

Edward chuckled. "Well, for our kind, I don't think age matters."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could feel the rest of the Cullen's tense.

"What do you mean your kind?"

I sighed. There was so much I had to tell Harry… to tell everyone. I felt like I was dropping an A-bomb on them. I mean, who leaves for a year-and-a-half, gets married, becomes a vampire, and has a kid all at the same time?

So I decided to sum it all up in one sentence. Probably not the best idea, but I needed an update on the Wizarding World more than he needed an update on all the happenings in Forks.

Harry stood there, patiently waiting.

"Not long after I left to live in Forks, I met Edward and we became friends and soon boyfriend and girlfriend, which is when I found out that he and his family were vampires; soon I found out my best friend Jacob and his friends were werewolves; Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes, but only if he changed me to a vampire so we could be together; not long after we married I became a vampire…"

I decided to save the gruesome details of my pregnancy for later.

"And there is something else I haven't mentioned Harry… I have a daughter."

Harry's face was priceless.

* * *

Harry had just finished explaining about the previous school year, with the help of Ron and Hermione. I didn't know what scared me more, the fact that the only way to beat Voldemort was to destroy seven Horcruxes (well, six technically, thanks to our second year), or that our Headmaster Dumbledore was dead.

It almost made me long for Forks again.

"Do we have any leads?" I asked the three of them.

"The only one we can think of is this locket." Hermione said, carefully pulling a gold locket out of her bag. Upon examining it, I could see it was a fake. I carefully opened it, and a tiny piece of paper fell out.

Picking it up, I read aloud: "If you are reading this, I am probably already gone. I have stolen the real locket and intend to destroy it. R.A.B"

I handed it back to her.

"R.A.B? Who's that?" I asked.

"We don't know." Ron said. "But what we need to figure out is whether the real locket was destroyed or not. If we can't find out, then how will we know for sure?"

I looked to Harry for answers, but he just sat there, tapping his fingers on the worn carpet. I wondered what he was thinking about.

I know what I was thinking about.

As if reading my mind, Harry whispered "Bella, where is your daughter?"

Silence.

Hermione added: "and what's her name?"

I stood, walking to the window that overlooked the Weasley garden; and beyond that, green hills, and towns, and mountains. Somewhere, Renesme was alone and probably terrified. I was terrified what would happen if I never saw her again.

Painfully, I was able to utter the name. "Renesme."

Silence again, Hermione breaking it. "That's… BEAUTIFUL."

And that's when I couldn't take it.

I let all my angst that I had been feeling, all the burdens I now had to bear, everything I must juggle; my vampire life, my wizarding life, everything. I began to cry, something I had not done in months.

"I was too late… I failed to protect her… and now she's… she's gone!" I yelled in between sobs. "He took her… he took her…"

Harry rushed to my side. "Who Bella? Who took her?" When I didn't answer he shook me a little. "Bella, answer me!"

I looked him straight in the eye. I had always wanted green eyes, and not my brown ones.

"Greyback. I… I think he took her to Voldemort."

I could hear his heartbeat going a bit faster.

"Then we have to find her." Harry stated calmly. I knew by "we", he excluded Ron and Hermione.

Then it was Hermione's turn to speak.

"Hold up. You can't just go out there _unprotected, _while Voldemort and every single Deatheater is looking for _both of you._ I agree with Harry, we have to find her, but we have to plan! We don't even know where she _is_!"

"And who said anything about being unprotected?" I countered. "I am a vampire in case you didn't notice! I am more than capable of protecting myself and Harry."

"She has a point" added Harry.

"Then we are coming too! Where would you be without us?" Ron yelled.

Harry and I looked at each other. They were both our best friends, and I knew arguing against them coming was futile. And Ron did have a point; Hermione had always been the brains of the operation, and Ron… well, Ron was Ron. Harry seemed to be thinking the same.

I looked to Hermione and sighed. "What's the plan?"

She squealed and bounced up to hug me.

* * *

A half hour later, Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. We agreed to meet again after the three finished chores Mrs. Weasley had assigned earlier.

But as everyone was taking their places, I kept standing. The Cullen's must have been outside, because they were nowhere to be found.

"Come on Bella, sit! You must be starving." Said Mrs. Weasley.

I became a bit uncomfortable as everyone turned to look at me.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley? I don't eat remember? Well, normal food anyways…"

"Oh, that's right! Silly me… it's just that I'm so used to the old you… Edward and the others are waiting for you outside. Lovely family by the way."

In the garden, I found Emmett kicking the garden gnomes halfway across the field into the nearest town. It seemed they were enjoying themselves because they had formed a small line behind him.

"Emmett, will you quit that!" Rosalie screeched.

I laughed; it was something I would not normally do in this situation. They were both comical in their own ways.

"How are you?" someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw it was Edward.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I gave a half-smile. "And I've been better."

"Bella, I want to find her as much as you do."

"We all want to find her…" whispered a small voice. The small voice of Alice.

I hadn't noticed her standing there.

It was as if every Cullen was magnetically drawn to Alice and her words. Emmett stopped kicking the gnomes. Rosalie stopped her scolding, Jasper snuck up behind Alice, and Carlisle and Esme came from the back of the house.

Alice looked at me curiously, as if she knew I was about to say something.

"I have a plan."

* * *

After much collaboration with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, we had created a plan in which we could hunt for both Horcruxes and Renesme at the same time.

I explained that we thought the best way to search for Renesme (I failed to mention the Horcruxes because Harry said not to tell anyone) was to split into groups. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would stay with the Order, attend the meetings, and be there in case there were any leads while we were gone. Edward, Alice and Jasper would be traveling to London as well, except they would be the ones gathering clues as to where any Deatheater hideouts would be. The hard part was doing everything secretly; if Greyback had already told Voldemort everything, every Deatheater in England would be on the lookout in case vampires showed up. Last, I told them I'd be leaving with Harry, Hermione and Ron because we had a mission our Headmaster left us.

"What do you mean? You're not coming with the three of us?" asked Edward, pointing to himself as well as Alice and Jasper. "I'll come with you!"

"No, Edward." I shook my head persistently. "Dumbledore told Harry not to let anyone but Ron, Hermione, and I know. Besides, Alice and Jasper need you." I said, referring to his ability to read minds.

"But that's exactly my point! I'm going to be able to figure it out eventually…"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

We stared each other down.

He was the first to talk. "We aren't done discussing this." He turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what do you think?"

He gave a long sigh. "Well, I think it's a good plan. I would like to learn more about you world Bella. What better way to do it than staying with this 'Order'? We can gain some insight from them, and they can gain some knowledge from us."

Esme gave him a smile, and then turned to me. "Always excited to learn new things, isn't he?" she asked rhetorically. "And Bella… as soon as we hear anything on her whereabouts, we will let you and Edward know."

"Thanks Esme."

And then I gave my mother-in-law a hug.

I


	16. Chapter 14: Vision

_**Chapter 14: Vison **_

A long dark hallway.

She put one foot in front of the other, not by choice, but force.

A claw of a hand rested on her left shoulder; she could hear the tap tap tap of boot heels hitting the tile floor. In a distant part of the vast expanse of a house, she heard voices. They were faint enough to not be able to hear what they said, but loud enough where she could hear hissing.

Tap…tap…tap.

The voices began to get louder as the hand directed her through various rooms and hallways. At one point, the girl passed a glass window and for a split second she thought she saw peacocks on the front lawn…

At last, they had found the voices.

Whoever was in there had ceased their quiet chatter and it was replaced with cold words.

"Bring the girl in."

Bellatrix obeyed, and the girl had no choice but to face the cold voice behind the doors.

And what she saw made her scream.

* * *

Harry woke in a cold sweat.

He tried to make sense of what he just dreamed. No, it couldn't have been just a dream. His connection with Voldemort had allowed him to see into his mind various times, and he knew what it felt like.

But who was the girl?

He decided he needed to clear his head. Carefully, he fell out of bed and opened the door that led outside Ron's room. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

As he walked down the crickety stairs, his mind was elsewhere. Why did Voldemort need the girl? She seemed familiar, although he had never seen her before.

Before he knew it, he found himself almost outside of the magical barrier. The Order had placed it there not only to protect the Weasley's, but specifically for Harry's safety.

He wondered if it would be best if he just left. He and Bella could go hunt for Horcruxes alone, and find her daughter. That way no one else would get hurt.

He thought of the people who died trying to protect him. Mad-eye. Dumbledore. And Sirius.

He couldn't imagine life without his sister… his best friend Ron… Hermione… Ginny.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry turned fast, his thoughts interrupted.

It was Alice.

"You know, it's probably not a good idea to be out here this late. Under the circumstances and everything." She said.

"I thought you were someone else."

She shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"Where is Bella?" he asked curiously. She had told Harry they would spend the night outside since they didn't sleep. Ever since she had gotten hear, Bella had never ceased to surprise him.

"Oh, they are out hunting. Animals." She added, seeing his surprise.

"So… do all vampires hunt animals?" he asked.

"No. we are one of the only clans who do. Although there is a clan in Denali who are like us. The rest drink human blood." She said matter of factly.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you don't eat people." Harry said awkwardly.

"You can tell by our eyes." She pointed to hers. "If they're bronze or gold, you know you're safe. If they're red, not so much."

"I told them I didn't want to go." She smiled at him mischievously.

Harry thought for a moment. "Aren't you the one…?"

"…who can see the future?" she said, finishing his thought.

They stood quietly for a moment.

Alice was the first to break it.

" I think you know Harry."

He looked at her confused.

"Know what?"

"You have visions too. Although, I don't think they're the future… it's seems really confusing to me."

"Yah, but it's not my fault I have them."

"That's not my point." She said exasperated. "I think I know who the girl was, but you have to help by describing her. I couldn't see it very well."

Finally, Harry understood; the girl had to be Renesme! He tried to remember what she looked like: Long brown hair with a reddish tint, brown eyes… Just like Bella. But her facial features reminded him of Edward but also a picture of his mother.

He described it to Alice.

She looked excited.

"This is good… this is very good! Do you recognize the house at all? Any detail, picture, or person…?" she asked.

"No, sorry. I only saw her face, and you-know-who, but they could be anywhere. I think there was a woman, and… peacocks?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"Alright, well I have to find Bella and Edward so we can discuss this over. I'll make sure we are back before breakfast!" she yelled, disappearing.

Harry had no idea which direction she went.

With his thoughts finally put to rest, he went back to bed.

* * *

Ah ha! That chapter may have not been my longest, but it was actually REALLY fun to write. I've wanted to write in Harry's POV; I thought it would be perfect to include Renesme's POV as one of his weird connections to Voldemort.

But it's only one clue to the puzzle! And trust me, the puzzle is bigger than just kidnapping Renesme. Voldemort has a bigger plan, and it involves one of the villain's from the twilight books! MUAHAHAHA!

More to come soon! Please review, add to your favorite stories for updates, etc.!


	17. Chapter 15:the hunt

_**Chapter 15: The Hunt**_

I was flying; flying over grassy hills that felt soft on my hard feet, flying past cottages and a town, flying past anyone out this late at night. The only thing different about this flying was that I wasn't on a broomstick. I was running with lightning speed.

It was perhaps the most exhilarating thing I had ever felt and even more rewarding knowing that my family ran alongside me.

Earlier that evening, Carlisle suggested we find somewhere to hunt. Tomorrow was Bill and Fleur's wedding, and with all the guests arriving, it was better to be safe than sorry.

With the exception of Alice (who had insisted that she stay behind), we gradually made our way west to a nearby mountain range. We could have just killed livestock, but we had all agreed it would be inconsiderate and might cause suspicion.

I looked to my right; Carlisle and Esme looked almost like the same person. Their arms and legs moved in sync, and their eyes focused strictly on the mountains ahead. Rosalie and Emmett were the complete opposite; while Emmett pounded himself forward with his bulky body, Rosalie carried herself with graceful, if not ballerina-like movements. Her hair was perfect, even as the wind tore at our faces. Her eyes caught mine and gave me a slight smile.

Jasper and Edward were on my left. I could tell Jasper was bummed that Alice didn't come. He seemed to feel out of place by the way he ran on the outskirts of our formation.

Suddenly, as our formation turned a sharp right, I caught the scent of a herd of deer only a few miles away. I hesitated, remembering the reason why I avoided hunting deer.

My Patronus was a doe.

I had found out in my third year. Lupin was our Dark Arts Professor then, and he had taught Harry and me how to produce the Patronus charm. Oddly enough, Harry's Patronus was a stag. Lupin had thought it was probably because we were twins, but I had always figured there was more to it.

To hunt and kill something that was a part of us would be cruel.

My mind snapped to the present.

The scent was becoming overwhelming. Soon, I would not be able to resist and I would focus only on the prey. I couldn't let it happen.

So I stopped.

Immediately, I felt the cool grass beneath my feet; I had the sudden urge to lie down on my back, and look up at the stars and name the constellations in the dark sky. It made me long for a simpler time when my life was far less complicated.

My head snapped to my right as I saw a figure approaching.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's shape formed from the darkness. He must have seen me stop.

"I just… I just can't do it."

Confusion spread across his face. "Can't do what? Hunt?"

"Does this have anything to do with coming back here?"

Trying to answer his questions as best as I could, I replied, "It's not being here that affects me, it's knowing that I have to kill something that is a part of me."

"How are deer a part of you?"

"Because my Patronus is a doe… and Harry's Patronus is a stag." I replied. "Come here and sit down."

As we both sat on the cool grass, I finally looked to the stars, searching. There was one star I had always wanted to find, but had never really thought to look for until now.

"Somewhere up in the sky, there is a constellation shaped like a dog." I paused, closing my eyes for a moment. Discussing Sirius, even now, always brought up painful memories. I faintly remember the night he told the story about his birth name, but it felt like a lifetime ago…

But Edward had become very attentive, so I pushed on.

"My godfather was named after that constellation. Sirius became an animagus during his later school years. He could transform himself into a dog, taking the shape of his patronus."

"What exactly… is a patronus?" Edward asked.

"A Patronus is something wizards produce to ward off dementors." I answered. "It will take the shape of an animal; sometimes it can be a wizard's favorite animal, or one that shows their personality.

"A dementor will suck out every happy memory you have until you're left with nothing but the bad."

"Sounds like a lovely experience" he replied sarcastically.

"You don't know the half of it. So in order to produce a patronus, you must think of a happy memory and say _expecto patronum_." I finished feeling confident of my explanation. I was happy to finally have the chance to tell Edward more about the Wizarding World.

"And you don't want to hunt deer because you are afraid of what might happen?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded my head yes.

The look on his face suddenly turned to one of determination. "Then I won't either."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "But why wouldn't you want to hunt deer?"

"Well… Now that you have told me what your patronus is, not to mention Harry's, I'm not sure I _want _to hunt deer. If it bothers you, then it should bother me too." He smiled as if he had just figured out a piece of a puzzle.

I shook my head no. "Look Edward, you can hunt deer. I could care less. But I do care if you have to give up one more thing for me. But's it's your decision either way."

"And I decide not to hunt deer."

I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"You know, I think we can skip hunting for the night." He said, winking as he did so. "I think we both deserve a break from everything." As he finished, he laid down on his back, motioning me to do the same.

"Now, where was that constellation?"

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank amanda, my new Beta reader!

second, there will be AliceXJasper

third, in the upcoming chapters, I will have a wedding dance scene (hint: HP andGW, HG and RW)

please comment and add to favorites!


	18. Chapter 16: The Will of Albus Dumbledore

_**Chapter 16- The Will of Albus Dumbledore**_

"Bella, dear, will you please take these tablecloths and put them in the cupboard upstairs?"

I looked out the side window in the Weasley kitchen, overlooking the front yard. Later that evening, hundreds of wizard guests would be arriving at the Weasley home. The minute Edward and I had set our foot inside the door, Mrs. Weasley had bombarded us with chores. He was now outside, along with Jasper and Emmett, helping Ron and Bill and Mr. Weasley set up the tent where the ceremony would take place.

As Mrs. Weasley set the tablecloths in my already full hands, I made my way upstairs; in only a split second I was at the cupboard and back to where I had stood not a moment before.

Seeing that Mrs. Weasley had her back turned, I lightly tapped her shoulder.

She turned looking surprised. "Um… I put the tablecloths away…"

"My that was quick!" she exclaimed, holding her chest with her hand. "Your speed may come in handy one of these days… you might even be able to catch Fred and George pulling one of their pranks! Speaking of, where are those twins?" she left the kitchen muttering.

Not knowing what to do, I took this opportunity to find Harry. I hadn't had the chance to speak to him privately since I got here, and it was urgent that he tell me every detail of his dream last night.

_Where is that boy?_

Eventually, Alice had found Edward and me lying on the grass stargazing last night. Edward immediately stood up, and said Alice had something important to discuss. That's when she told us about her conversation with Harry.

Knowing that we might be one step closer to finding Renesme had altered my perspective on a lot of things. For one, I knew that we could have more time to focus on the Horcruxes, which should be our number one priority. My mood had begun to perk up as well; I was actually smiling.

I was now outside, and Harry was nowhere to be found. The men had finished the tents; Rosalie and Fleur were talking avidly in the garden (no doubt about their hair).

I walked through the Weasley garden, trying to see over the orchard flowers. A white picket fence separated the garden from the main yard.

To my amusement, Ginny was attempting to show Alice how to ride a broomstick. However, each time Alice would try to get a hold of it, the broomstick would fly out of her grasp, like it had a mind of its own.

"Can I try?" I called to Ginny.

She looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Seems like you'd be out of practice..." she grinned.

"I won't know unless I try!" I yelled; at the same time I raced over to them and grab the broom before she could change her mind.

"Here's the REAL way to fly a broom!" I said to Alice giving her a wink.

She looked scared.

Putting both legs on opposite sides of the handle, I pushed my feet off the ground, and I was in flight.

It felt more exhilarating than running as a vampire. As a human, flying made my heart race faster than the fluttering of a snitch. It was in my blood.

I climbed higher and higher into the sky until the burrow was nothing but a speck.

I wanted to impress Alice, along with the rest of my family, so I decided to attempt one of my Harry's famous Quidditch dives. After all, I couldn't get hurt.

I tipped the handle forward, and as I began picking up speed, needle-like wind blew in my face. My hair stood up as gravity pushed me down.

My entire body was pitched vertically forward. The tiny dots of Alice and Ginny had now turned into a crowd of people, who seemed to all be gazing at the sky.

With each passing moment, I came closer and closer to the grass.

"Woo-hoo!" I screamed like a child. Just as I was about to hit the grass, I pulled my broom up at the last possible moment, flying in between a very surprised Alice, a laughing Ginny, a perplexed Edward, and a smiling Harry.

Nice of him to show up.

I got off Ginny's broom laughing. There was just something about flying again that made everything here real; I might have become a vampire, but I was still the old-Bella. I really was home.  
Harry walked over to me, still smiling.

"You up for a game of Quidditch?"

I grinned. "You're on."

* * *

We played Quidditch for what seemed like hours. Our teams were divided as follows: Harry's team consisted of Ron and Ginny, and Fred and George were on mine.

I glanced to the sidelines where the Cullen's sat, transfixed. They had never seen a game of Quidditch before. Emmett seemed to be getting really into it because he kept cheering for the twins to "kick Potter's A-". (And then he would apologize because Esme would say how rude it was to use that kind of language).

Meanwhile, Edward and Alice were betting each other who would score next. I don't know who won, because in the next moment Ginny came barreling toward me with the quaffle. I focused all my attention on her. I did a quick dive underneath her broom, performed a double-swoop, and grabbed the quaffle out of her hand.

"George, catch!" I yelled to the nearest twin.

He caught the quaffle, and before Ginny could catch him, he scored a goal. I saw Ron begin to grumble to himself.

All three of us cheered. The score was now 110-90, but we would lose if Harry caught the snitch. But before I could even look for Harry, I heard a loud_ snap_ above all the noise. A man had appeared on the Weasley's front lawn, and had a briefcase in his left hand. As he walked closer, his wild brown hair and stern gaze reminded me of a proud lion.

"What is the Minister of Magic doing here?" George asked aloud, to no one in particular.

"_That's_ the Minister of Magic?" I knew that Fudge had stepped down, but I left Britain before I knew who the next Minister would be. I could see why people would choose him as their leader.

"I need to speak to Harry and Bella Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." he stated, looking at each of us as he said our names.

We each got off our brooms, and followed the minister inside.

* * *

"Now, let's get down to business."

The four of us were sitting awkwardly on one of the Weasley's couches. I looked to Harry for answers, but he seemed to be as confused as I was.

"Minister, why exactly are you here?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Well, I suppose you know that after Albus Dumbledore died, he left a will..."

Harry interrupted. "No, we didn't know that."

"No matter... No matter. Upon examining his will, we found that Albus left something for each one of you." he paused, staring at us as if we knew something he didn't. I thought he might accuse us of something at any moment, but instead he opened up his briefcase, and pulled a small, square shaped bag. He pulled his hand inside and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment, which I presumed was the will.

Carefully opening it, he read: "For Ron Billius Weasley, I give my Deluminator, to help show him the light when he needs it most."

The Minister pulled out what looked like a bulky, large pen and handed it to Ron. Ron clicked it, and the nearest lamp's light was sucked into the Deluminator.

"Wicked."

"And to Hermione Granger, I give my old collection of Beetle and the Bard's storybook, with the hope that she will find it enjoyable and useful."

I watched as the Minister handed Hermione the book; she looked very confused, as if she was trying to piece something together in her head.

"To Bella Potter, I give my favorite gold coin, as well as this piece of advice: "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those ask for it."

I was speechless. A _gold coin_? What's so special about a gold coin? And what's with the cryptic advice? I gladly took the coin from the minister, and as I turned it over I saw a bird was engraved on one side: it was a Phoenix.

"Does that mean anything to you?" the minister asked me.

I knew he meant the advice. "Well, he has told Harry and me that before. But I can't imagine why he would put it in his will."

"And last, to Harry James Potter, I give the first snitch he ever caught."

The minister handed Harry the snitch, except this time the minister held it with a clothe. I felt Hermione move next to me, and her face look concerned.

But when Harry touched the Snitch, nothing happened.

Harry looked disappointed. "Is that it then?"

"No. Dumbledore left one more thing for Harry."

"Well, what was it?" I asked eagerly.

"The sword of Gryffindor. Sadly, it was not Dumbledore's to give. The sword belongs to..."

"Harry!" Hermione insisted. "The sword presented itself to Harry in his second year."

"The sword will present itself to any worthy Gryffindor Miss Granger. Besides, the sword's whereabouts are currently unknown."

"Excuse me?" I sputtered.

"The sword is missing."

* * *

Voldemort sat comfortably on a black granite throne-like chair. He felt empowered by it. He took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"As you all know," he began, addressing his followers, "If all goes according to plan, the Ministry of Magic will be infiltrated tonight, and a new order will begin." the Deatheater's gleamed with delight. "Pius will take Scrimegour's place as minister." he acknowledged the man at the opposite end if the table. "Won't you Pius?" he added, tauntingly.

"My Lord?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange. "May I ask... _why_ I am not included?"

"Oh, Bella, you ARE included. Only I have put you in charge of a very important mission." he smiled, evilly.

Then he looked to Wormtail, who stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold. "Wormtail, bring in my guest."

"Ye-s my L-lord. R-right away." Wormtail bowed nervously. He walked straight to the big iron doors on the right side of the table, while all the Deatheater's turned around curiously.

What they didn't expect was a girl to walk in.

The girl wore dark, black robes that fell all the way to the ground. A hood covered her head, but as she walked in she removed it, and they could see she had bling hair. But what was mesmerizing were her eyes; they were blood red.

"Hello Jane." Voldemort gestured for her to come stand to the right of him.

The soft tapping of her shoes could be heard in the silence.

"Do you have the girl?" she asked in a commanding voice.

"Yes-Greyback came through. Although he did a sloppy job, the plan must still be carried out."  
He stared out to the Deatheater's who were listening attentively to their conversation. They didn't know what Voldemort was planning; the less people who knew, the better.

"You may go. Do not fail." He warned. The Deatheater's exited the room.

Only Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Jane were left.

"Bellatrix, this is Jane, one of the Volturi vampires from Italy. I met her on my travels, and she has gained my trust fully. She has some exciting news for us that I think you will be pleased with."

"Jane, why don't you share some of your story with Bellatrix. I'm sure she would love to know how you know Bella Potter."

Bellatrix instantly perked up, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Jane began speaking. "I met Bella not long after she met the Cullen's…"

* * *

"Alice, what are we supposed to wear?" I pleaded with her, hoping her good sense of fashion could help our new crisis: the attire for the wedding.

"Don't worry Bella! Rosalie borrowed a few dresses from Fleur, so we can wear those." She said.

_Great. _As much as I hated saying this, I didn't like Fleur's style. It was much too showy. And the last thing I needed was to draw even more attention to myself.

Alice removed an ivory green dress from inside a drawer.

"Here, try this on."

_ Well, here goes nothing…_

* * *

Jane was getting to the best part, Bellatrix could tell. But she still had one question- why had they _really _kidnapped Renesme?

Before she could ask the question out loud, Voldemort interrupted Jane.

"So _you_ see, Bellatrix, I knew that if Bella was a vampire, there would be no way for me to kill her myself. Jane has said that the killing curse will not work on vampires."

"And how does a _vampire _like herself know this?" Bellatrix said insolently.

"That is not important at the moment!" he snapped. "Jane has provided a way for me to kill Bella, but in order for that to happen, you must take her to the werewolves on the full moon this month!"

"Werewolves!" Bellatrix shrieked, disgusted.

"The full moon is in two weeks. The werewolves do not trust vampires, which is why you must go with her. In the meantime," he now addressed Jane, "you two will collect the rest of the supplies."

Jane nodded in agreement.

"I will also require a wand." She asked politely.

"You will get your wand. There is a wand maker downstairs who is making you one at this very moment."

_Why does she need a wand? _Bellatrix thought to herself. Or more importantly. Why was _Voldemort _giving her a wand? Vampires did not have magic.

But then it hit her.

What if Jane _did _have magic?

What if she was a witch?_  
_

* * *

so, did you like that chapter? cause im FINALLY getting where I want to be.

next chapter: the couples dance at the wedding (get ready for some SHIP-PING), bellatrix's questions are answered, and we check back in with the wolfpack.


	19. Chapter 17: Wedding Dances

_**Chapter 17: Wedding Dances**_

Music filled the tent as people sat chatting, drinks refilled themselves, and the bride and groom took to the dance floor.

I sat at one of the tables closest to the dance floor. Beautiful bouquets acted as center pieces for each. Edward clapped to the upbeat music next to me, along with the rest of the guests.

So far the wedding had been wonderful, if not unusual. Bill and Fleur's personalized vows were touching, and the decorations I could tell were Fleur's idea. But I never realized how different wizard weddings were from muggle weddings. The after parties were definitely more fun!

"This brings back a lot of good memories." Edward said, interrupting my train of thought.

"You mean of our wedding?"

He smiled.

"I take that as a yes." I retorted.

We sat in silence for a few moments, watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waltz onto the dance floor with many more guests following in suit.

"Looks like Harry has finally gotten the courage to talk to Ginny, hasn't he?" he announced, breaking the silence.

A few tables away, I saw Harry cautiously sit down next to Ginny, fixing his bowtie. He looked nervous, but Ginny's face lit up the moment he sat down.

"What are they thinking about?" I whispered, so no one would hear.

He snorted. "Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"Edward!" I hissed. "He is my BROTHER."

He put his hands up, as if to say he surrendered. "Fine… Harry is nervous because he doesn't want Ron to see him with Ginny. I mean, he did catch the two love birds snogging the other day. And Ginny is hoping that Harry will ignore Ron because he will come around eventually."

_WHAT?! _How did I miss this?

But I had to admit, they did make a cute couple. It reminded me of our mom and dad; Harry looked like James, and Ginny had the red hair like Lily did. They should be together, no matter what Ron thinks.

And then I had a brilliant idea.

I scanned the room, searching for the girl with a red dress, and not-so-bushy hair. Finally, I spotted her near the entrance of the tent, talking to Victor Krum, and next to a seething Ron.

"I'll be right back." I said to Edward.

But by the time I walked over to Hermione, Ron had already pulled her to the dance floor.

_Well, now that Ron's distracted…_

I quickly walked back to my table, where Edward was now chatting with a bubbly Alice. "I'm off to dance with Jasper!" she said enthusiastically.

"Edward…" I began, but he interrupted.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely.

I smiled at his cordial manner. I just couldn't say no.

"Of course" I replied sweetly. He led me to the middle of the dance floor, where they now played a slow song. We waltzed slowly; Edward was the leader, and I was the follower. Our rhythm was in sync and smooth.

"You look beautiful." Edward stated.

"And you look even more handsome than usual." I remarked.

Although there were dozens of people (and certain vampires) around us, it seemed like we the only two dancers. The song ended, and another slow one came on.

"I'll be right back." I said abruptly, and rushed off.

* * *

"Ask her to dance with you." I whispered into Harry's ear.

I pulled harry away from Ginny so she wouldn't hear our conversation.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Are you deaf, Harry? I said **ask Ginny to dance with you."**

"I _know_ what you said Bella. But I can't." he argued, annoyed.

"Ron's busy. He won't notice."

"How do you... never mind." Harry grumbled.

"Look, I'll tell you some other time. But for now, just dance." I smiled. With his change of expression, I knew I had won.

I began walking toward Edward and the dance floor again, but not before turning around one last time.

Harry held out his hand, and flashing the biggest smile I've ever seen, Ginny took it.

* * *

Alice had been twirling, spinning, and flipping all night long. It should have tuckered her out, but she was such a big ball of energy she could keep doing it all night.

Jasper had always been a great dance partner; he was a southern gentleman. On the outside, he came off as mostly serious, but she knew better. Alice could make him laugh in a heartbeat.

At the moment, the two were dancing slowly just outside the tent. The sound of music just barely reached there sensitive ears. The fresh air was comforting. Although there was no moon, the cloudless skies were lit up with stars.

"Jasper?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried… about Bella."

His eyebrows formed into creases.

"I haven't been able to see her future since we got here. All I see is bits and pieces; flashes of light, trees…" she didn't finish.

Jasper moved his hand to Alice's chin tilting it softly so she was staring into his eyes.

"Alice," he began. "I have confidence in Bella. She won't be alone, and now that she is a vampire, she can protect herself, as well as Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"And we'll find Renesme too." He added.

"For both there sakes…"

Alice froze, her gaze becoming distant. Her hand drifted from jasper's and instead covered her mouth.

"_They are coming. The Ministry of Magic has fallen. The Minister… is dead. They are coming…they are coming…"_

A deep voice rang out in Alice's head, and she saw a bluish-shape of a linx appear.

_Complete Chaos. Black shapes. Flashes of light._

_ A white tent torn to shreds._

_ They are coming…_

Then the vision ended. She gasped.

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper was yelling, she realized.

She had to warn Bella.


	20. Chapter 18: Goodbyes

_**Chapter 18: Goodbyes**_

"Harry?"

Harry had been thinking about the objects Dumbledore had left them, when Ginny interrupted his train of thought.

"Sorry… I sort of zoned out." He apologized.

"I understand." She said.

Harry felt bad; he didn't want Ginny to think he was ignoring her on purpose. They had been dancing for a while, and he had been enjoying spending time with her. But everything in his life had been so stressful; he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Do you know when you four are leaving?" she asked with a sad smile.

He sighed. "As soon as possible."

She leaned close to his hear.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

Harry would miss her even more.

* * *

Edward and I had just walked off the dance floor when Alice and Jasper came running up to us.

Alice had a frightened look in her eye, and I felt Edward tense up next to me.

"How long?" he asked.

"About a minute or so…" her voice trailed off, and her eyes became distant.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

Edward turned to me, grasping my hands. "Alice saw the Ministry of Magic falling… bad wizards are coming here, as we speak."

"Deatheaters…" I said aloud.

Edward then turned to Alice and Jasper. "You need to warn Mrs. Weasley." He demanded. She nodded her head, and they both disappeared.

"Look at me Bella…Look!" he almost yelled. My eyes were searching the room for Harry, but he must have disappeared in the crowd.

"Bella, promise me you will stay safe. Promise you won't do anything stupid or reckless!" he pleaded.

I just stared at him, realizing this may be the last time I saw him for a while. How could I promise something like that, when I knew danger was a part of my life?

What mattered was easing his worries, I thought.

"Okay, I promise." I finally choked out. "The same goes for you."

He nodded.

"And Edward? Promise _me _you will find Renesme."

He cupped his hands around my face. "I _will _find her. Or die trying."

Suddenly, a burst of blue light appeared inside the tent. As it floated towards the center, I realized it was the patronus of a lynx.

It was Kingsley's patronus.

His voice boomed from the mouth of the lynx. "The Ministry of Magic has fallen. The Minister is dead. They are coming… they are coming…"

His voice rang in my ears like a song played too many times. As soon as the lynx disappeared, and the chaos began.

I heard screaming. _Popping _noises could be heard all over the room as people disapparated. Instead, deatheaters took their place.

What was once a peaceful wedding had turned into a chaotic stampede.

"Bella, come on!" Edward yelled.

"I have to find Harry!" Spells were carelessly flying everywhere. Tables got knocked over, and a small fire had broken out. We had to get out of here; every second we stayed put everyone in danger.

"Harry! Harry!" I called.

"Bella!" another voice called me. It belonged to Hermione, who had Ron in tow.

"Hold on to my hand." She told me.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes searching the crowd.

"There!" I pointed. Harry was racing after Ginny, who was fighting a deatheater. Lupin had come up behind Harry, and pointed him in our direction. "Go!" he yelled.

"Now is not the time for heroics Harry." I muttered under my breath.

"Bella before you go…" Edward spun me around, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I could have stood there forever, but Harry jerked me away and joined my free hand in his.

I felt the pulling sensation of apparition, and we disappeared.


	21. Chapter 19: On the Run

**First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or commented my story. It's a great feeling, and it encourages me to write more. I would also like to thank everyone in general who has read my story. My total views are more than 24,000 since I first posted this in May! I have even decided to write a Peter Pan fanfiction as soon as I've completed this, maybe even sooner.**

**The pace is going to quicken because they are now on the Horcrux hunt, but new trouble is brewing for Bella and Harry…**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: On the Run**_

With a loud _pop, _we appeared in the middle of a busy boardwalk. Pedestrians walked in both directions along the long sidewalk, but no one seemed to notice us. Over the initial shock of apparition, I began to follow Hermione, who seemed to know where we were going.

"Hermione, where are we?" Harry asked for all of us.

"We are in Central London on the City Boardwalk. I came here as a kid with my parents. It was just the first thing that popped into my head." She quickened her pace, her eyes searching the crowd.

"We need to get out of sight." I suggested.

Hermione looked to me. "Right."

She took a quick turn to the right and pulled us into an alley.

"What are we going to do? We don't have any of our things." Ron stated anxiously.

That's when I noticed the little purse Hermione was carrying. She looked at it expectantly, and as she opened it, I realized what it was.

"I've had the things packed for _weeks._" She said, as she reached into the bag. Her hand came out with different pairs of clothing. "We need to change."

* * *

The four of us sat in an empty coffee shop.

"Is there _any_ way we can go back? Just to make sure everyone is okay?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No, Ron. Alice saw them coming. She would have told us we could stay if it wasn't dangerous."

The three of them gave me weird looks.

"What?!"

Hermione finally spoke up. "Did you just say Alice _saw_ the deatheaters coming?"

Shoot. How could I forget to tell them about Alice?

"Yes… you see, Alice can see the future." I explained.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Wicked."

"How is that even possible?" asked Harry.

I thought back to the last time I talked about Alice's past. "When Alice was a human, she was psychic, or had some power along those lines. When she became a vampire, her strengths became even stronger."

Harry smacked himself. "Duh! I already went over this with her… sort of."

We ignored him. "Bella, I can't help but think that most vampires would have the same effect." Hermione stated.

I thought about the rest of the Cullen's. "That's partially true. While Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions, and Emmett is stronger than all of them, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme characteristics only strengthened. I guess it depends on the vampire."

"Jasper controls…that explains a lot." Ron said, muttering under his breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry interrupted. "Not that this isn't an interesting topic, but can we please talk about where we are going to go?"

We thought for a minute.

"What about Bill and Fleur's new cottage?" Ron suggested. "None of You-Know-Who's followers know where it is, as far as we know."

Harry shook his head. "No, we can't take the risk of Voldemort finding them." Ron shuttered as Harry said his name.

Then it hit me. "Grimmauld Place!" I almost yelled.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that sooner?" Harry said.

"What about Snape? He knows where it is…" Hermione asked, concerned.

At that moment, I heard the shop door open as two men walked inside. The four of us looked to each other. We didn't know whether to continue our conversation or not.

"Should we leave?" I whispered quietly.

Harry nodded.

I began to stand when I saw something from the corner of my eye. Both men had begun to put their hands in their pockets, reaching for something…

I gasped as they turned in sync and yelled, "Stupefy!"

"Duck!" I screeched. I pulled Hermione by the collar just in time for the spell to miss her by centimeters. We fell underneath the table, and I only saw the men's feet now.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered.

"Don't mention it." I pulled out my wand, and I knew I would have to time it just perfectly to get closer without them seeing me…

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. Glass shattered across the floor.

Now was the time to make my move. They were focused on Harry.

In only a second I was face to face with one of the deatheater's.

"Tell your boss I give him my regards." I said sweetly. His eyes went wide as I grabbed his collar, flinging him across the room to the opposite wall. His body hit the floor with a loud _thump_, and after that he didn't move.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stood in awe.

"Wicked…" Ron said for the second time that night.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I told him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crunch behind me as the other deatheater stepped on broken glass. "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, and before I could react, my entire body became as stiff as a board. I felt myself tip over and hit the ground with a _thud._

Many things happened at once; the deatheater was given the same courtesy as I by Harry, and Hermione ran over to revive me.

"_Revivio"_, she chanted.

After helping me to my feet, we turned to look at the deatheater who Harry had hit.

Harry already stood over him. "This one is Dolohov. I recognize him from the Astronomy tower that night." I knew he meant the night Dumbledore died. It made me sad that I had not been there to help; but then again, I'm glad I didn't have to witness such horror.

"What about the other one?" Ron asked, pointing to the one I knocked out.

"No idea." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "We should go."

"We can't just leave them here!" I insisted. "They could easily go back to You-know-who and tell him where we are."

"How did they find us anyway?" Ron asked, puzzled. We looked to Hermione.

"I'm just as puzzled as you are." She said tiredly. "we'll figure it out later."

"I'll take care of them." Her voice had become soft and distant.

I knew that was our cue to walk outside. My feet crunched broken glass, the remains of one of the coffee shop windows. As Harry and Ron both walked outside, I found Hermione still standing in the same place. Her expression was indifferent, but her eyes looked sad, as if she carried a great burden.

"Hermione?" I asked softly.

She didn't answer. Instead, she turned her back to me to face the unconsoncious deatheater.

"Obliviate."


	22. Chapter 20: New discoveries

**I'm getting there! My goal for this fanfiction is to have good quality chapters, sometimes with more than one POV in a chapter because it makes it more interesting and gives me a chance to write from different perspectives. As for quantity, my goal is not fifty, not seventy-five, but ONE HUNDRED CHAPTERS (or more!) I pretty much know what's going to happen, but I just need to write it down!**

** In November, I will be doing a contest (I forgot the name of it) where you have to write a 50,000 word story (from scratch) in one month's time. That's 2,000 words a day! I'm allowed to do a fanfiction for the contest, so that's when I will begin my Peter Pan fanfiction; how I'm going to make it 50,000 words, I have no idea. I'll figure that out when November comes around. Watch for any new postings!**

* * *

_**Chapter 20-**_New Discoveries

A rat scurried across the damp dungeon floor, searching for any openings in the walls; finding none, it nervously crawled towards the only natural light in the room. It came from the barred door, where steps led up to the ground floor above. Every few hours, someone would walk by, and there shadow could be seen.

Renesme had been pacing for hours now. She found that if she sat too long, her thoughts became consumed with worry and fear. So instead, she paced the dark room; her eyes had adjusted enough so that she didn't bump into anything.

How long had she been locked away? Had it been weeks, or only days, since she had been taken from her family? She didn't have a clue. Every day in this dungeon felt like a lifetime. There really was no sense of time, and she passed her time either with small talk with Ollivander, or thinking of ways to escape.

They had been given two meals a day, which was only the bare minimum. Yet she never complained because she knew what would happen if she did.

She thought back to the moment she stepped into the upstairs room…

_The snake eyed man; pale skin, red-slits for eyes, fingers like claws. Next to him on the table was a snake, which he referred to as Nagini. He even spoke to it, although it was in a language she did not understand._

_ And the most surprising thing of all was to see the girl standing on his right side. Renesme thought they would never meet again, yet Jane stood in that very room._

_ "Jane has told me you two were acquaintances?" the red-eyed man hissed._

_ Renesme didn't answer._

_ He ignored it. "We have a very special job for you, Renesme, but you must be patient." His voice was far from sincere. "Let me ask you this question…"_

_ He paused for effect, and then leaned forward. _

_ "Would you like your mother to live?" he asked._

_ Now he had her attention. She hesitated at first, and then answered. _

_ "Yes." She responded in an almost pleading voice. _

_ He grinned. "Then you must do everything Jane tells you to when the time comes. The next full Moon, Jane will come to your cell, and you must go with her, yes?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ His face was brimming with satisfaction, as if things were finally going his way at last._

_ "You two are going on a little trip." _

_ …_Renesme thoughts came back to the present.

She didn't know what Voldemort and Jane were planning, but she knew it must be sinister. Why did they need her?

She looked over to the corner where Ollivander sat. After Voldemort had given him the supplies that he needed, he had been carving a wand by candlelight. At that moment, he was completely his inspection stage. Suddenly, he looked up from his work.

"I wonder…" he pondered, glancing from the wand to Renesme.

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

"Here, I want you to try." He held up the wand to her, motioning for her to take it.

Without question, Renesme daintily took the wand, and held it up.

_Does he want me to use magic?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, golden sparks faintly erupted out of the wand's tip. She was so startled; she dropped it as if it was on fire. It clattered to the ground.

"Oops…" she mumbled apologetically. She bent over to pick it up.

"It's just as I suspected!" Ollivander remarked. "I believe your mother has passed on her magic abilities to you, my dear."

"Really!" Renesme exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

He smiled.

"What does that make me? My father is not a wizard." She asked.

"A half-blood." He replied.

Renesme found this amusing. She was not only half-vampire, half-human, but she was also a half-blood. She seemed to be a lot of halves.

And then something hit her. "Does that mean I can use magic to escape? We have a wand now… we can both get out of here! We can both escape…"

Ollivander held up his finger to stop her. "Renesme, it takes years to learn proper magic. Most wizards and witches go to school to learn how to control it, just like your mother and her brother did.

"And as for an escape plan… well, I do not think that is the wisest choice. You-Know-Who would stop at nothing to find you. Remember how you told me about his plan with you and Jane?"

She nodded, remembering.

"He obviously needs you for something, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Plus, there are anti-apparating spells placed all over the house, so we would have to run on foot. Besides, a frail old man and a young girl are no match for his deatheaters."

Renesme knew he was right. If they tried to escape, even with magic, there was always that chance of Ollivander being punished for it or worse, killed.

And if she stayed, she had a chance of saving her mother, like Voldemort had said.

"Well, even if we can't escape, can you teach me a few things?"

He sighed. "I have made two wands- one is made for you-know-who, and this one-" he pointed to the one in her hand. "This one is made for you."


	23. Chapter 21: a glimpse into the past

**Chapter 21**- A glimpse of the past, and a vision of the future

_The year was 1918._

_A figure shrouded in darkness walked silently across the dirt road; it was a boy, with light brown hair, and he wore a short black cloak and trousers. The road eventually led to a city, but instead of continuing, he turned right, where a small, overgrown path lay hidden in the forest. He followed this path, like he always did on his way home. Soon, he reached a cottage. It was small, built with wood from the forest, and was completely hidden from the outside world. No one had ever found them, and perhaps no one ever would._

_ The boy opened the door to the cottage, only to find that no one was there. _

_ "Damn" he cursed. Hadn't he told her to stay inside while he was gone? It was too dangerous for her to go out alone._

_ He called her name. "Alice!"_

_ She answered quickly. "Here!" the voice came from his left, so he began walking in that direction. _

_ Searching the darkness, he saw a girl emerge from the cover of the trees. "Sorry, Nicholas. I was out picking berries, and then it got dark…" she apologized, but trailed off as she saw the anger in his eyes. _

_ "Do you __**ever **__stop and think before you do something? Has it __**ever**__ occurred to you that if __**he**__ catches you, they'll send you straight to the wack house?"_

_ "Of course I know that. I'm not stupid." she insisted. Alice brushed past Nicholas and walked straight into the cottage. "Come on." She insisted, "These berries are really good."_

_ His anger subsided as quickly as it had formed. He had to remind himself Alice never meant any harm; it was rather the fact of losing her that angered him._

_ After all, they had been friends as long as he could remember._

* * *

So? Do you like it?

This chapter was an "intermission". This chapter is connected a subplot in the story; I also wanted to give Alice more of a background story (I did my research on her). The title says it all: it is a glimpse into Alice's past, and Nicholas will certainly be in her future.


	24. Chapter 22: RAB

** First off, I would like to apologize for not updating for so long. I lost my muse and college apps were due… if it makes you feel any better, I've been writing ahead! It's just that the first part of this chapter was kinda boring to write. But I know exactly where this plot is going, so if you guys can stick around long enough, you might get some satisfaction out of this story. Please, Please, Please Review! I welcome any comments or concerns (as long as they are appropriate). The more reviews I get, the faster I will write, and the more I will update! Everyone wins! **

**I thought you guys deserved a long chapter, so here it is! **

_**Chapter 22- R.A.B**_

We had been at Grimmauld Place for a few days, just trying to figure out where to go next. We had come up with no leads for the Horcrux hunt, until the morning of the fourth day.

Being a vampire, I didn't sleep, so instead, I had gotten into the habit of wandering the house at nighttime. A few times I had accidently woken up the portrait of Mrs. Black who began screaming profanities at me.

"What a disgrace; a _filthy vampire half-blood_ in my house!"

Not even my vampire strength could tear that stupid portrait of the wall.

After closing the curtains, I made my way up the long steps to the top floor of the house. Even the softest touch of my feet made the floor boards creak. At the corner of the second floor, disgustingly old, dead house elf heads sat in see-through containers.

"No wonder that Sirius didn't like this place." I wondered aloud. The dead house elves looked like they could have been Kreacher's ancestors.

I continued my way up the long stairs. I turned a corner, and found a long corridor spread out before me. The first door was slightly open; I discovered the night prior that it had been Sirius's old bedroom.

I had been so consumed in Sirius's bedroom that I hadn't thought to check the adjacent rooms.

Curious, I walked past the first room. What I found on the door both surprised me and made me feel hopeful.

The door read R.A.B: Regulus Arcturas Black.

"Harry!"

* * *

"…By the time you have read this I will have destroyed the locket. Signed 'R.A.B'." Hermione read off the note.

We all were sprawled around the living room. Hermione and Ron sat adjacent on the velvety couch, Harry sat in the grandfather chair, and I was pacing around the room, impatient.

"I'm telling you. It HAS to stand for Regulus Arcturas Black!" I waved my arms emphatically, trying to prove my point. "Who else would it be? We already know he was a death eater."

Hermione still looked a bit unconvinced. "But the thing is Bella-it's not that I don't believe you- it's just… how do we know he didn't _already_ destroy the locket before he died?"

"Wouldn't Voldemort feel it though?" asked Ron. "I mean… it's a part of his _soul._ Harry probably would have known-"

"That's a moot point Ron. I wasn't even alive back then." Harry interrupted. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh. Right." Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione spoke up again. "Anyways… In order to make sure, we still have to find the locket, to see whether it was actually destroyed or not. We can't leave anything to chance."

The three of us nodded our head in agreement.

Hermione clasped her hands. "Good. Now, down to business. Harry, call Kreacher."

"Why?" he looked at her as if she was crazy. I didn't blame him; I hated Kreacher as much as he did. Not just because of his pureblood talk, but also the fact that he betrayed the Order and it had gotten Sirius killed.

"You are going to ask him if the locket was Regulus's."

Harry looked as if he would rather jump off a cliff than have to face the wrath of a foul-mouth Kreacher.

Hermione gave him one of her death stares, and Ron flinched.

"So glad I'm not on the receiving end…" he whispered, low enough so Hermione didn't hear, but high enough so I could. I snorted.

Finally, Harry gave in. "Have it your way Hermione… KREACHER!"

A second later Kreacher appeared in the room, already mumbling and grumbling.

"Kreacher does not want to be here…. Kreacher is in the presence of blood traitors and mudbloods…"

"_Oi!_ Don't call her that!" Ron yelled.

Hermione held him back. "Ron, its fine! He doesn't know what he's saying."

"Like hell he doesn't!"

Harry got up from his chair and walked to where Kreacher stood. "Kreacher, we have something very important to ask you." He said nicely.

Hermione nodded her head in approval.

"Of course, _master._" He sputtered on the word as if he had something foul on his tongue. "Kreacher is here to serve."

Harry looked relieved. "Have you ever seen this locket?"

He pointed to the one I was holding. He waved me over so Kreacher could get a closer look.

I walked over and gave Harry the locket.

Suddenly, Kreacher gasped, and then grew very excited. "Can it be?! Is this…? Oh master Regulus would be so proud I have found it…"

A smile spread across my face. I had been right all along.

He reached to grab the locket out of Harry's hand, but Harry was quicker. Confusion spread over Harry's face. "What do you mean 'found it'. When did Regulus take the locket? Did he destroy it?"

But Kreacher just kept mumbling to himself, and I knew we weren't going to get anywhere if Harry didn't demand an answer. So I decided to take things into my own hands, first by starting with the truth.

"Kreacher!" I said, and he looked over to me for the first time. "This isn't the real locket. Harry found it, but it's a fake. _**Where is the real one?"**_ I demanded.

He mumbled to himself a bit more before responding.

"He came… he came in the dead of night. I had been tidying up the kitchen- it was filthy and covered with dust- when _he _came, and took the locket, along with other valuable Black Heirlooms. And it's all Kreacher's fault!" Exasperated, Kreacher reached for the nearest kitchen utensil and began to hit himself on the head.

"Who came?!" Harry and I demanded at the same time, while Hermione screeched and tore the metal spoon out of Kreacher's hand.

"Mundungus… Mundungus Fletcher." He finally said.

Harry's face grew red with anger, and I heard his heart quicken.

"Find him." He said angrily. "Find him and bring him here."

Given orders, with a _pop, _Kreacher disappeared.

* * *

Remus Lupin had just apparated into the Weasley garden when he heard someone approaching him from outside the gates. Drawing his wand, he was prepared to fight an unwelcome visitor, but instead found himself staring at Edward.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Remus said, putting away his wand. It was always better to be prepared.

"I just got back from hunting. I went alone." Edward said.

Remus nodded. Carlisle had explained the Cullen's vegetarian diet to Mr. Weasley and him the day that they had arrived at the Burrow.

"How are you and the other's faring, after Bella left?" Remus asked, wanting to make conversation, but mostly wanted to know how Edward was doing. He had already lost his daughter, and know he had no clue where his wife was. Remus could easily relate to Edward; he worried about Harry and Bella every day.

Instead of replying, Edward gave Lupin an odd look. His face became confused, and soon turned to annoyance.

Lupin became wary. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Edward laughed. "No… well, no. It's just that it's so hard to _read you. _Or anyone I've encountered here. You are all just like Bella. I can't hear her thoughts either, although that's only because she is a shield."

Now it was Lupin turn to laugh. "Well, that's the point! You aren't _supposed _to hear our thoughts… we block entry into our minds by using Occlumency."

"Occlumency?"

"It's supposed to help guard our minds from other wizards attempting to enter our mind and see our memories; some wizards are powerful enough to plant false memories. It's one of the many forms of torture You-Know-Who uses on his victims, to get information."

Edward flinched, instantly thinking of Renesme. Is that what they were doing to her? Is that why they had taken her, to get information?

He tried not to think about why they wanted her. All that mattered was finding her; he would have to figure out why they had taken her after she was found.

But Edward was still confused. "But what about back in Forks? I could read your thoughts!"

"My defenses were down." he replied simply. "It's mentally exhausting to always be using Occlumency." Edward nodded, finally understanding.

Remus could sense something was bothering Edward, so he tried to change the subject.

"It's going to be a full moon tonight." Remus sighed. Even though he had taken his potion, transforming into a werewolf had always been a painful process. Even after all these years. He was always terrified that he would hurt or kill someone unknowingly or worse, bite one of his victims. He shivered at the thought.

Edward spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.

"You know, vampires and werewolves normally have a clashing history." His face became serious. "But through Bella, and the shape shifter pack back in Forks, my family and I have learned not only to tolerate werewolves, but fight alongside with them."

Remus smiled at Edward's statement, and patted Edward on the back. "That's good to hear, coming from my son-in-law."

"What!?" Edward said, shocked.

Remus chuckled. "Just kidding. But I'm as good as a Godfather for Bella and Harry. Now that Sirius is gone…"

"Who is Sirius?" asked Edward.

Now it was Remus's turn to become serious. "That story is for another time…"

And with that, Remus walked up through the gnome-filled garden and knocked on the Weasley's door.

* * *

_**WOLFSTAR! AJKDFERGSH! I just… I just can't guys…**_

**For those of you who do not know what WOLFSTAR is, shame on you! Hahaha j.k! it's Remus x Sirius. I will probably be adding a bit of that OTP into my fanfiction in certain parts. **

**Anyways… I'm starting on a new chapter, right now, as I type this (well not LITERALLY, but you get the picture). Make sure to watch for any updates and remember…. REVIEW! :)**


	25. Chapter 23: A New Prophecy

**Chapter 23: A New Prophecy**

The sound of a piano filled the empty rooms and corridors of Grimmauld place. It was the sweet tune of Claire de Lune, played by Hermione who was trying to teach Ron.

I was at the top floor, but I could still hear the piano all the way downstairs. My sensitive ears heard everything from here- from Ron's snores, to the mice scrambling inside the walls, to Kreacher shuffling across the dusty floors.

We had been waiting almost two hours for Kreacher to return. Harry had sent him to find Mundungus and bring him back here. We all hoped that he hadn't sold the locket. If the locket got into the wrong hands- I didn't want to think about the consequences. It would be even worse if Voldemort or one of his followers found it, because it would become almost impossible to get back.

I sighed deeply. I was bored out of my mind. For safety reasons we had agreed not to step outside Grimmauld Place, but I knew eventually I would have to leave. I still needed animal blood, and the thought of drinking blood from the mice inside the wall disgusted me.

Suddenly I heard a loud _crack. _The piano stopped abruptly.

In only a second, I ran downstairs to the drawing room.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were already running to the source of the apparition: the kitchen.

Harry opened the kitchen door and we ran inside to find Mundungus, Kreacher, and Dobby in a heap on the steps. Mundungus was cursing at them.

"Dobby!" Harry and I said excitedly. I hadn't seen **him **since… my fourth year?

Dobby was grasping on to Mundungus's leg, and Kreacher had started trying to bang his head on the nearest wall.

"Ehhh! Will ya' get off me? Quit it!" Mundungus yelled at the house elves.

Dobby let go of his leg and climbed on the nearest table so we could see him.

"Dobby… Dobby can explain sir!" Dobby bowed, addressing Harry.

Harry nodded in consent.

Dobby began. "Well you see sir, Dobby was in Diagon Alley, buying more socks to help keep his hands and feet warm…"

Ron snickered, but Hermione shut him up by slugging him in the shoulder.

He continued in his squeaky voice. "And as Dobby was leaving the shop, he heard a curious noise in the alley and decided to see what it was."

He then pointed at Kreacher and Mundungus.

"That's when Dobby found Kreacher and Mundungus, Harry Potter. So I helped Kreacher bring him back here."

Kreacher grumbled as if he completely disagreed.

Harry cleared his throat. "Mundungus, we have to ask you a very important question."

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me!" he cried out. He started to walk back towards the door, but Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Go on!" she said, still pointing her wand at his face. "Sit down over there." Hermione pointed her wand at a stack of newspapers piled high.

"I swear I didn't do nothin'!" he begged again.

Harry and I exchanged skeptic glances.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Then why did Kreacher inform us that you broke in and stole some of Sirius's valuables?"

At Harry's accusation, Mundungus looked like a deer in the headlights.

Finally, he confessed.

"Look, Mr. Potter… I didn't mean any harm. A man has to make a living, you know."

Harry's face began to boil over. "It wasn't yours to _give away_!" he yelled. His hands were balled into fists.

Before he could do anything stupid, I ran between him and Mundungus.

"Harry _stop._ I know what he did was wrong, but at this point, we have more important things to worry about than the Black's family Tupperware. Sirius hated it anyways."

Harry continued to stare down Mundungus hatefully, but my words seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Fine. Why don't you ask him then?" he said, with the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

I nodded and turned to Mundungus, only to find his mouth agape.

"What was that?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"What are talking…?" I started, but then I heard Hermione gasp.

And then I realized.

_Vampire speed._ _And he didn't know I was a vampire._

Quickly, I came up with an excuse.

"Oh, you mean_ that_? Apparation has sort of become a habit for me." I shrugged it off.

Harry cleared his throat, clearly becoming impatient.

"Right. Mundungus, when you were here last, did you happen to take a locket, like this one?" Hermione pulled out the locket from her pocket and showed him.

"Yes, actually." He said cautiously. "Except the one I took had an 'S' on the front, and was a slightly different color."

"S for Slitherin." Ron commented.

My mood began to improve substanously. "Do you still have it though?" I asked, clinging to hope.

He grunted. "Well, I _woulda_' still had it, except when I was out selling things, a ministry lady walks up to me and tells me to give it to her! Would ya believe it? The old hag. I would have made a fortune off it too."

"Why did she take it?" I asked.

"It was sort of an exchange; if I gave it to her, she would let me off with a warning."

"Well great. How are we supposed to find her?" Ron muttered to himself.

"Mundungus, what did she look like? Harry asked, grasping his hands together.

He thought for a moment. "Well, she was short and stout. She had pink clothes, a pink scarf, and her face… well. Her face was shaped like a toad."

All four of us looked at each other simultaneously. We knew exactly who that sounded like.

"Look here!" Mundungus grabbed one of the newspapers he was sitting on. He pointed to a picture of a woman.

Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

The next few days we began to brainstorm; we concocted every scenario, made a plan A, B, and C just in case all else failed. Hermione did most of the talking, Ron the most complaining, and Harry was always the mediator. Me?

I was thinking of my own plans.

We had to find Umbridge at the Ministry of Magic in the midst of hundreds of employees, get the Horcrux, and do all of that without being detected. At first, Harry suggested we use his invisibility cloak, but that would mean only one of us could use it.

I suggested that I should be the one to retrieve it; any one of us could use the invisibility cloak, but the difference with me was that I could run through the ministry without being detected. I'd be like a ghost; a passerby may feel a slight breeze, or feel the brush of a cloak, but would never realize one of the Potter twins were in their midst.

Being a vampire wizard did have its perks. I was super strong, could run fast, and use magic; I could easily defend myself if I ran into a deatheater at the ministry.

When I suggested this to Harry, we were both in Sirius's bedroom. It had been three days since Mundungus left. I was sprawled out on the bed, admiring the little figures hanging from the ceiling. Harry was pacing, but suddenly stopped.

"Bella, you can't go alone. None of us should." He began pacing around the bedroom again, no doubt thinking of other ways.

"Oh, please." I answered sarcastically. "Why are you pulling the 'protective brother' card? I can take care of myself!" I pulled myself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

He startled. "Whoa!"

"What?" I asked confused.

He grinned sheepishly. "You did it again…" he stopped pacing, and sat on the edge next to me. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He gave out a forced chuckle.

I knew he meant me being a vampire.

"Don't worry, you will." I gave him a small smile.

We both stared at the wall for a few moments, enjoying the silence. I savored it; there was rarely ever silence, or a still moment in my life. When I was back in Forks, in the few short months after the Volturi… those days were perhaps the most peaceful. There was no immediate danger then, no evil to fight. I never realized how much I took it for granted.

And now I was here, alongside my brother and our best friends: that piece of the puzzle was filled. But in its place, other pieces of the puzzle were missing.

I wondered if the puzzle would ever be complete.

Harry spoke first.

"I missed you a lot, you know. I didn't know when I would see you again, or _if _I would ever see you again." He never took his eyes off the wall.

"I missed you too." I choked out. "So much happened while I was away…"

"Well that much is evident…!" he scoffed.

He laughed a little at that.

"I didn't have a choice you know… becoming a vampire." My voice turned to a whisper.

Harry tore his eyes from the wall, and stared into mine.

"What?"

"There are vampires called the Volturi." I explained. "They are very powerful, and have a whole Guard of vampires who have special abilities. They take it upon themselves to keep vampires a secret; and by any means necessary."

I paused for a moment, and then continued.

"When they found out the Cullen clan had revealed their secret to a human, they demanded she either be turned into a vampire, or killed."

I could see in his eyes that he knew the girl was me.

"Is that the reason why…?"

I thought about it for a moment. I knew that I changed for Edward, so I could be with him forever; well, that had been the _original _plan. The Volturi's threat had merely been an incentive for him to change me sooner.

"Not exactly… after a while, I _wanted _to be a vampire, but Edward didn't. He didn't want me to have that kind of life. But eventually, Edward and I had made a deal: he would turn me into a vampire if I married him first."

I could see the wheels spinning in Harry's head, as he slowly connected the bits and pieces.

I continued.

"Shortly after we married, I found out I was pregnant with Renesme."

"And you were still _human!_" Harry looked appalled.

"_Yes._ Of course I was! Vampires aren't capable of having babies!" I retorted jokingly.

"Anyways…" I continued, feeling a bit awkward now. "Edward changed me as soon as I gave birth to Renesme. Because she was half-vampire, half-human, she had been taking all the nutrients out of my body. She was slowly killing me; the thing is I didn't care. She was my baby, she _is _my baby. I couldn't imagine life without her now…" I let off midsentence, not feeling like talking anymore. A deep burden had been buried in my chest, and with each passing moment the burden grew deeper and deeper. There were so many responsibilities, so many evils I had faced, and would have to face in the near future. I don't know if I could handle it.

Sometimes, even with everyone around me, I still felt so alone.

But then I felt a hand slide into mine; a soft, _warm_ hand, a hand that pulsed, that was still _alive._

Two hands: flesh and stone.

And in that moment I knew, that no matter what forms of evil, and no matter the trials and tribulations Harry and I faced, we would always have each other.

* * *

A figure shrouded in black stepped into the dining hall of Malfoy Manor. He walked with a bit of pride in his step, but there was fear too.

"_Do you have the prophecy_?" a blonde girl demanded as she emerged from the shadows.

"I do…" he pulled a sheet of ancient parchment from his coat. He set it on the table.

The girl walked over and quickly grabbed the parchment, stowing it safely in her robes.

"That is all Nicholas" she spoke. "You may go." She began to turn, but stopped when he coughed.

"And when is my end of the deal upheld?" he demanded. "I traveled a long way to give this to you… I want my end of the bargain!"

"Your prize will come." Jane said. "But for now, I have more important things to do. My work is not yet complete."

He nodded, and deciding to trust her, left as quickly as he could before she changed her mind about him.

He was thinking about his journey he had forgone for Jane. She did not tell him much, except that the prophecy must be kept secret at all costs. Therefore, she had demanded him not to look at any part of the prophecy. But he had gone a long way to not know what exactly she needed.

So he had taken just _a peek:_

_On a harvest moon, in the dead of night,_

_The wolves will howl out of fright,_

_Their enemy draws near, beware,_

_Blood will be shed, a life will cease,_

_One will fall, forever silenced,_

_And stone shall turn to flesh…_

The next few lines, Nicholas didn't seem to remember, but for some reason he thought they might have been the most important…


End file.
